


Blue Ribbons

by StarBoyBlue



Series: BagginSheild ABO [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cultural Differences, Family Bonding, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, OC is a minor character, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pregnant Bilbo Baggins, Thorin is so happy to be a dad, Weddings, basically a fluff fest, hobbit weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: Thorin felt a shiver run through him at the thought, having to run a hand over his face to contain himself. The reality of it all finally came crashing down on him- He and Bilbo were officially courting, and Bilbo was already pregnant.Or- Bilbo and Thorin find themselves confronted with a complicated political arrangement where they have mated before marriage. Dis fears this break from tradition will spur a revolt against Thorin's right to rule and so, the company looks for a less-dwarvish solution.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: BagginSheild ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816078
Comments: 47
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is the sequel to Pinecone- and it's going to be a fluff fest- will there be smut? I dunno!  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this, I know for sure that I will!

It had started off with small things, now that Bofur thought about it. Little, strange but almost forgettable things that had really started to make him suspect something. Bilbo Baggins had always been a strange member of their company, not just by being their only hobbit but their only omega as well- so at first Bofur was satisfied with ignoring it. But with every passing day, Bilbo would act more and more strangely. 

Now, Bofur was a reasonable dwarf as he liked to consider himself. The first two months of reconstruction were bound to be riddled with complications. The battle of the five armies, which was what the humans were now calling it, had still been fresh in everyone's minds. It was understandable then that Mr. Bilbo would be feeling unwell. Erebor’s cleaning and refurbishment were well underway with dwarves of all sizes coming to aid in the reconstruction. Dain had stayed behind to help Thorin put their mountain back together, thank goodness he had too. The humans of Dale had even pitched in to help along with trying to rebuild their old city. Bofur had never seen such a tandem of species working together like they had in those early months, it was quite the sight. 

With all the commotion, it was understandable that the company’s resident hobbit saw fit to spend most of his time out of the way. Mr. Bilbo had never been the type for center stage activities as Bofur could recall and the tiny creature had grown rather fond of the old library. Bofur had often found their omega with Ori or Balin amongst piles of old books, dusting or organizing the forgotten tomes into the wee hours of the night.  
All and all, the Hobbit hadn’t acted too differently than normal at first. For the first month of so, Bofur only noticed a strange moodiness about him, as though he was almost constantly annoyed. Then, he could suddenly change on a dime out of nowhere and be the sweetest darn thing under the sun. Above it all though had been his change in scent. 

Bilbo had always smelled of fruit tarts to Bofur, but one day about 2 months in, the hobbit had started to smell like heaven itself. Bofur knew he wasn't imagining it, because the others had clearly picked up on it too. They would all leave the omega’s company happier than hogs in a bog, seemingly floating on air. That was until- Bofur had brought it up. 

“Hm? I do, do I?” Bilbo had said when Bofur had told him he smelled particularly wonderful one day. He had walked very calmly out of the room and after that, he was dressed head to toe in long johns. This had effectively killed his wonderful scent, and Bofur had made it a point to stay far away from the angry glares of his company for a week.

It was nearly spring, and yet the hobbit had insisted on layers upon layers of clothing, mostly coats, and sweaters. Not only was the little creature hoarding all of the company’s best coats, but he was also starting to steal all their blankets. Twice now, Bofur had woken up with the chills due to Bilbo having come into his room and stolen his favorite quilt. He knew he wasn't the only victim either when Ori appeared the morning after without his mittens. It was certainly odd, not to mention all the sneaking around Bilbo had been up to after that. Taking long walks along the mountainside, using his ring to travel down to the kitchens late at night in search of extra food. 

Bofur had grown so suspicious that he had considered taking it up with the king but Thorin had his own problems to deal with. The mountain was a buzz of political interest, so much work had to be done before proper re-population could begin. There were already refugees flooding in from the blue mountains a month early and the king had his hands full with the paperwork alone. Bofur knew that the two of them were officially mates now, so he had assumed that the king was well aware of Bilbo’s strange behavior. Thorin himself seemed content enough to let the hobbit mull around on his own but that was before it got very serious. One morning, around 3 months after the battle, Bilbo had skipped breakfast. 

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Thorin asked as his eyes scanned the great hall. The other company members all looked around as well, searching the large breakfast table for any sign of their hobbit. They had taken to eating their meals together in the great hall not long after the battle, a tradition they didn't want to lose after their long journey together. Not to mention that every member of the company had received their own title and royal position in thanks of their service to the crown. Bofur was incredibly thankful for his spot as Executive Foreman of the central mines- but deep down he suspected that Thorin had really just wanted to keep everyone together.  
Well- he wanted to keep them that way until his temper told him otherwise. 

“Exactly what I said yer majesty! Bilbo has not joined us yet I’m afraid” Bofur raised his hands up in defense “I haven't seen him at all” 

“Have you not yet seen him this morning, your highness?” Dori asked from his seat at the table, leaning in a little in suspicion. Thorin tensed, looking off to the side as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

“He...He and I do not yet share a room so how am I to know?” He trailed off, a little embarrassed at having to admit to it. This was certainly a surprise to Bofur whose eyebrows raised at the news. He thought for sure he had spotted Bilbo walking in and out of the king’s chambers very well into the night on multiple occasions. The others all shared knowing looks between themselves. 

“What did you do to scare him off, uncle?” Kili asked, his brow lowering. Fili smacked him across the shoulder. 

“Idiot, he and auntie can't share a room until they are married!” Fili explained, earning a nod from Kili in return even though a questioning quirk of his brow remained “its against the courting rules for any sort of privacy before engagement” 

“How come they can be mates still though?” The younger prince added on, to which Fili didn't seem to have an answer. 

“My guess is that Thorin’s gone and broken a few royal rules” Nori smirked, shooting the king with a wink. Thorin’s whole face lit up at the insinuation, the princes quickly snickering between themselves.

“Ooooooh! We’re so telling amad!” Kili teased.

“Uncle, what exactly did you do!?” Fili asked with a wide smile.

“Nothing! I would never, I-” Thorin started to shout but was cut off by a familiar shape waddling in from the hall. Everyone's eyes followed and immediately widened as the familiarly small shadow of their hobbit cam trodding through the door. 

“Good Morning everyone...So sorry I’m late…” Bilbo muttered between a yawn as his large feet dragged across the stone. He swiped a hand over his eyes as he smacked his lips together, his nose scrunching up in a scowl at the taste of sleep still clinging to his teeth. His fingers fiddled with his messy hair, pushing the longer locks out of his face as he looked around at the gathered dwarfs. Suddenly, he spotted the honeyed toast and smiled, reaching out to grab a few slices and a handful of olives too. 

“Bilbo…” Bofur muttered as he watched the hobbit stuff his face with the strange mixture of foods. Bilbo looked up at him, stilling as he seemed to remember there were others in the room with him. He swallowed and then grimaced at his own, sloppy behavior. 

“Ah...Well- don't look at me like that, I like the contrast of the flavors and I...” He started to defend himself but the wide eyes of his company staring at him caused him to trail off. Bilbo knew what they were all looking at, he knew better than any of them. He had been the one living with it for 3 months after all. 

“Bilbo...you're…” Kili started, unable to really finish his sentence. 

“Yes, I know,” Bilbo said and rolled his eyes with a smile “I'm pregnant” finally allowing it to come to light. He popped one last honey-covered finger in his mouth before he looked down over the gentle swell of his tummy, one hand coming to rest right at the top. He wasn't very big yet, but he figured it was about time his company found out, being halfway to his due date already.

The room was dead silent, nobody moved and hardly any of them breathed. Bilbo looked at them all and sighed, he knew it had been a gamble, to walk right on into the great hall wearing nothing but his sleep robe and breeches. But he thought the dwarves would have been able to handle the surprise a bit better than this. In hindsight, he shouldn't have given them so much credit. He probably smelled akin to a rose garden right now, not to mention the culture shock. He couldn't blame them all for their slack-jawed expressions. 

“You're…” Thorin spoke- well more like gasped- first. His face was unreadable, beyond the obvious bewilderment of it all. Bilbo smiled and approached him carefully.

“Yep, I’m so sorry I hid it from you. I wanted to make sure first before I caused a ruckus” The hobbit said, smiling up at his dwarf who only starred back at him in response, his mouth slightly agape. 

“But I’m quite sure now, the little one has started to make itself very well known” Bilbo looked down at his bump with a chuckle, gently gliding his hand on his stomach. Thorin blinked, which took every fiber of willpower to do. 

“You...You mean it?” Kili spoke this time, Fili and him both staring at Bilbo with an almost child-like wonder. 

“Yes, boys! I think I would know” Bilbo laughed and that finally seemed to break the ice. Fili and Kili almost toppled over themselves to get to Bilbo, standing up abruptly from the table and rushing around either side. Dori was next as he pushed his chair back and Bofur nearly fell back in his. They all scrambled to find a place in front of Bilbo and almost would have made it if it weren't for a pair of piercing blue eyes. Fili and Kili seemed the only ones not totally affected but even they stopped for a second as Thorin took a step forward. 

Bilbo looked up at him, smiling as the alpha lowered his gaze. Thorin had taken to his position as king under the mountain very well, he wore the mantle of a warrior patriarch just as easily as his crown- all gleaming, silver armor, and long fur coats. His reign so far had gone unchallenged and his people rallied to his command. In every sense of the word, he was awe-inspiring. But Bilbo could easily see past all of the pomp and circumstance, he knew his dwarf was hiding somewhere under all that hair muscle. 

It was obvious to him that Thorin was nervous, which was the reaction that Bilbo had expected from him. He reasoned to guess that most of his company members had never seen babies beyond Fili and Kili, with the exception of Gloin and his son of course. Thorin was the exception, having been by Dis’s side through his nephew’s early days- but Thorin had always been a fan of the dramatic so Bilbo had expected that this would take him a while. 

“It’s alright,” Bilbo whispered, reaching out to take hold of Thorin’s large hand and placed it gently on top of his tummy before looking down and whispering “Say hello, little one” 

Thorin’s mask of composure seemingly cracked all at once as softly, a gentle flutter in Bilbo’s tummy thumped against his palm. Thorin fell to one knee, pressing his forehead into Bilbo’s chest and his hobbit smiled and stroked his hair. Yep, drama king. 

“You silly old dwarf, it’s alright,” Bilbo said, chuckling as the other members of the company watched on in complete shock. 

“I think he took it rather well!” Oin laughed from down the table, happily still going about his business preparing his toast. The others all turned to look at him in surprise. 

“You knew!?” Nori hissed, clearly frustrated he had been successfully kept out of the loop. Oin simply shrugged.

“Of course I did, I’m his doctor!” 

The reason Bilbo had been too keen on keeping the knowledge of his pregnancy from his dwarves at the start, had perhaps been- a little selfish. Bilbo had known now for quite a while, such a thing was hard to ignore after all, but he wanted it to play out peacefully. Pregnancy in the Shire was treated with the utmost respect. Future mothers were given lots of room to nest and to rest for their upcoming duties. When the dwarves found out, Bilbo’s life suddenly had become anything but- peaceful. 

“Darling, are you alright?” Thorin asked, one hand on the hobbit’s back as the two of them walked down towards the throne room “Do you need anything?” 

“Thorin!” Bilbo scowled half-heartedly at him and rolled his eyes with a smile “I’m fine, I’m not helpless, I'm just pregnant” He insisted, not even a week goes by and already Bilbo is being treated like he might pop at any second.

Thorin offered him a worried glance in return and Bilbo could tell he was biting back something along the lines of ‘yes but you’re my precious darling, my treasure and I want to protect you’ which was sweet but completely unnecessary. Bilbo was not helpless, he was just as able-bodied as he had been 3 months ago. Only now- he had a passenger. 

“You know where to find me if you need me,” Thorin said, taking Bilbo’s hand in his own and kissing across his knuckles “Have a good day and I’ll see you soon” 

As angry and the hobbit wanted to be with the king, he couldn't bring himself to keep it up for long. Bilbo felt his heart flutter, tucking a strand of stray hair behind Thorin’s ear as the king said his morning goodbyes. They often parted ways in the mornings, Bilbo spending his time with Ori in the library while Thorin dealt with political nonsense in his war room. Still, so much work to do before the mountain could be referred to as a kingdom again, Bilbo almost felt like he was getting the better end of the deal even with the growing paperweight in his stomach. 

“I love you, have a good day,” Bilo said sweetly, pressing a kiss into Thorin’s cheek. The king grumbled unhappily over the thought of leaving his mate’s side and scented Bilbo while he could, smiling to himself as he spotted his bonding mark across the nape of the hobbit’s neck. He has staked his claim on his hobbit not long after the battle had been won, a night which would forever be remembered and held in high esteem within Thorin’s mind. He often found himself wondering which round had truly done the job in breeding his hobbit. That first night in Beorn’s house? The night proceeding Durin’s day? Or that night in the mountain, when Thorin had made sure to ruin Bilbo for anyone else but himself and himself alone. The faint shadow of his canines ignited a flame of pride inside of him, and also reminded him of something. 

“Oh! Um- Bilbo, darling,” Thorin suddenly pulled back, looking down at his hobbit with a nervous stare “I um- well, there’s something Ive been meaning to ask you”

Bilbo eyed him suspiciously, but tilted his head “Yes Thorin?” 

“Well you see,” Thorin’s gaze shifted to the side, his face flustering as he chose his words very carefully “Seeing as you are now… with child” He carefully placed a hand on Bilbo’s tummy. 

“Yes?” The hobbit encouraged him, smiling and covering the king’s hand with his own.

“It is only customary that we...we um-” Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, a blush spreading over his face as his eyes met with the beautifully large hazel ones staring back at him- good heavens why was talking to Bilbo so difficult now!?

“I was wanted to ask...If I could-” 

“I accept” Bilbo cut him off, placing a finger up to Thorin’s lips. The king’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I, Bilbo Baggins, accept your request of courtship. Your majesty” Bilbo bowed then, not too low due to his belly but still managed it, catching Thorin’s wide-eyed expression with a cheeky grin. 

‘H...How-?”

“Dis and I have been exchanging letters for a while, she told me of your intentions” Bilbo chuckled at the mention of Thorin’s sister “She also told me you’d most likely struggle with it. So I told her that I’d help you”

Thorin was now, not only very embarrassed over his lack of proper speech, but also very afraid to find out what his sister might have told Bilbo about him behind his back. 

“When she told me, I was very surprised. I didn't even know there was such ceremony surrounding courting in dwarf society” Bilbo said, his gaze drifting as he reflected back on the long list of requirements and rules that Dis had included in her letter “ Hobbit courting is very simple in comparison”

“Oh?” Thorin asked, trying his best to shake himself free of his shock.

“Yes, honestly what with the little one on the way” Bilbo smiled, intertwining his fingers with Thorin’s on the crest of his bump “We’d be given the okay to marry already” 

Thorin felt a shiver run through him at the thought, having to run a hand over his face to contain himself. The reality of it all finally came crashing down on him- He and Bilbo were officially courting, and Bilbo was already pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a most wonderful idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the support of this fic, it's been amazing to read all of your comments!  
> Just as an FYI, I do have a Tumblr, if you're interested https://star-boy-blue.tumblr.com/

There were very few things in this life that could strike fear into the heart of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Orcs, goblins, and even a fire drake had all stood before him, and yet- none of them had gotten the better of the dwarf. Thorin was as hard as the stone Mahal had carved him from, never backing down from a fight and never in his life turning tail to run from one. He was an alpha with a pedigree, a born leader and a warrior through and through. What in middle earth could possibly have the strength to shake him? 

Much like fire on the mountainside, only something of equal strength would be strong enough to douse his flames. Only something as powerful as a typhoon, as vengeful as a hurricane- only something like, his sister. 

“You absolute oaf! Couldn't wait could you, you had to go and stick your prick in the poor thing right away!?” 

Dis, princess under the mountain, was a name that would no doubt go down in history as belonging to one of the most sturdy dwarf matriarchs. Thorin would be the first to admit that his younger sister bore the same if not a greater ferocity than even he. She was a force to be reckoned with for sure. During his time away from Ered Luin, Dis had ruled in his stead, keeping their borders secure and protecting their people. She had the same dark hair that Thorin had but braided back behind her ears in an elaborate show of dark blue beads. Her heart was as solid as granite, as hard as diamond and as unpierceable as mithril. On multiple occasions, she had been mistaken for the warrior king himself, her voice and eyes just as deep and dark as Thorin’s own. She was his equal in every way. Thorin respected her immensely and was also incredibly afraid of her. She had only been here for two days and already the princes had shaken the mountain to its very core.

“Sometimes I can't believe you, you know? Honestly, what were you thinking?” Dis shouted, her hands dropping to her sides in exasperation. The whiskers of her sideburns bristled as she scolded her older brother, her large feet stomping against the stone of his bedroom. Thorin had expected this, he really had, but it was still hard to hear.

“We were facing our deaths, there was no telling whether either of us would survive until-” Thorin tried his best to stick up for himself but...

“So you saw fit to fuck the night away?? Free from guilt, from consequence!?” She spat, a very thick and meaty finger coming to jab directly into the king’s face “And what if you had died, nadad?? What if you had died and left the omega all alone!?” 

Thorin felt guilt rising in the back of his throat at the idea, he honestly hadn't given that option any thought. Dis had a special kind of way of making him feel guilty over things that never happened. The chance, no matter how slim it had been, was definitely one Thorin shuddered to think of. Bilbo, alone, raising their child- no he wouldn't dream of it. Bilbo was far too precious for him to abandon like that and it didn't matter if it had been a chance at all- Thorin was not dead. He was very much alive. 

“Bilbo!” He shouted, this time surprising his sister as she flinched back “His name is Bilbo. And it matters not what circumstances brought us here, here we are!” 

Thorin’s eyes narrowed towards his sister, their glares equally as sharp, stabbing into each other with a ferocity that could rival the valar. Thorin knew why his sister was so cross with him, he understood her plight and the expected consequences that his actions would soon bring upon them. But nothing, not even political discourse, would change what he had done or the adequate lack of regret he had for it.

“Pardon me” A tiny, nervous little voice from the door caused them to both to swing their heads around. Bilbo’s eyes widened when they landed on him but he held his ground.

“So sorry, I um- I heard my name and I thought…” He trailed off, his hands resting on the crest of his belly. Thorin’s eyes immediately softened upon seeing his mate, a subtle smile spreading across his lips as all previous anger was suddenly forgotten. How could anything in the realm be wrong when his omega was around?

Bilbo was now just over 4 months along, growing pleasantly plump and looking more and more like the creature Thorin wanted to marry with every passing day. The hobbit’s hair now reached past his shoulders, a few braids scattered here and there amongst his dirty blond curls. Some held the beads of his company member’s clans and one or two braids were just for show. The pair that Thorin most adored though, were the two that pulled Bilbo’s bangs out of his face, in the same style as the two he had braided into the hobbit’s hair long ago. A new bead held them back now, one that gleamed white under certain sunlight and one which Thorin had crafted new by hand, just for this one purpose. 

Bilbo’s courtship bead was one of a kind, just like the hobbit himself. Thorin had chosen white quartz as its base, a decision which Fili and Kili had been very astonished by at first. 

“Quartz!? But uncle, that's almost worthless!” Kili had said, his eyes wide with betrayal. Thorin had also really enjoyed watching them widen only more in shock at what he had decided to adorn it with. 

Thorin was not an idiot, he knew better than to go digging back through his father’s tombs to find the cursed rock which had driven him mad all those months ago. The arkenstone had been locked away, rightly so, far from the reach of foolish kings. But Thorin had managed to resist one small piece before it’s imprisonment, one tiny sliver of the shining white jewel. It now sat atop his intended’s head, decorating the face of the token which Thorin had gifted to him as a sign of their engagement. If anyone were to ever doubt Thorin’s dedication to the hobbit, all they would have to do is catch sight of that bead - if they weren't unfortunate enough to wind up on the king’s sword first, of course. 

“Bilbo…” Thorin whispered breathlessly, lost in his daydreams. Bilbo came forward and quirked a brow up at him.

“You okay?” He asked. Thorin blinked a few times and shook his head, trying not to look too guilty over the fact he had been starring. 

“Yes, of course,” He said after clearing his throat, Bilo only chuckled “ Dis and I were just-”

“My brother and I were only speaking about your courtship” Dis cut in, a gentle smile spreading across her lips as her tone changed completely when talking to the hobbit “How are you by the way, Bilbo?”

“Oh I’m fine, honestly you dwarves and you're worrying,” Bilbo said, carefully patting a hand on the crest of his tummy, “I think you should be asking how he’s doing. He’s been spoiling me you know, two new pipes and a box of west farthing doilies.”

Bilbo gestured a thumb up towards his mate and Thorin stared at him bewildered. Dis laughed, a hearty sound that carried through the whole room. 

“As I have heard!” She said jovially “My brother has always been a fan of the romantic” 

Bilbo smiled, looking up at Thorin who was currently biting the inside of his cheek. He reached out and grabbed the dwarf’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Thorin looked at him and his eyes softened again, his ever-present soft-spot for Bilbo growing by the day. 

“But such a mindset does get him into situations like this I’m afraid,” Dis said with a gentle shake of her head. Bilbo and Thorin were both snapped out of their little daze, staring back at the princess. 

“Situations like what?” Bilbo asked, worry suddenly crossing his face. 

“Well, Thorin as you know, has gone and broken a few very important rules,” The princes started, sighing as she spoke. Bilbo nodded in understanding, being very aware by now that his and Thorin’s relationship wasn't particularly traditional by dwarven standards.

“The novelty of an interspecies relationship can be quickly overlooked seeing as Bilbo is an omega. But- no matter how we present this to the public, it will seem like a compulsory marriage” Dis stated plainly.

Bilbo winced at the phrasing, having it said out loud like that made it seem like what he and Thorin had done had been an accident. They couldn't have known what the outcome of their quest would be, and even in hindsight, Bilbo did not regret any of it. His eyes looked down to his belly and he sighed, his free hand sliding up and down the gentle curve. A hand on top of his, caused him to look back up. Thorin now had both hands around him, the king’s eyes staring down the princess with a protective gleam. 

The entire thing was very untraditional, which was social suicide in a culture that valued tradition over anything else. Dis was afraid that once the news got out- Thorin, king under the mountain, had gone and premaritaly mated with a hobbit of common birth - that there would be challenges over his right to rule. Bilbo felt a flutter of appreciation for his alpha, always the defender. But even he understood Dis’s concerns.

“Stand down brother,” Dis said with a roll of her eyes “I am on your side in this. No one will question your judgment under this mountain while I still stand” The princess smiled, warm and genuine as the sapphire beads in her beard caught in the torchlight. 

“But I am eager to know, what is your plan?” 

Bilbo and Thorin both tensed at the question, neither of them completely sure about that either. It had been the question hanging very heavily in the air around them for nearly a month now, and Bilbo himself found it very hard to answer. 

“I support you both and the love that you have found, but politics is above us all” Dis said, her voice was calm but there was an underlying sense of urgency “Thorin, even if Dwalin and I cut the tongues out of anyone who talks- people will still hear. Gossip is just as harmful to your reign as war” 

Bilbo looked up into Thorin’s eyes and saw the conflict that came from Dis’s words, even though he knew she was right, Bilbo could tell he wanted to fight her on it. Bilbo couldn't help but feel a little guilty, there wasn't an easy way to fix this situation and it was starting to stress him out.

“Do you suggest that we wed today? Tomorrow?” Thorin asked, clearly tired from the discussion. 

“Of course not, it's traditional for courting to last for at least a year before marriage,” Dis said, rolling her eyes. Thorin groaned, his hold around Bilbo tightening.

“Then what do you suggest, namad?” Thorin asked, a bit too sharply. Dis glared at him and crossed her arms.

“Well no matter what you do, this will never be considered a proper Dwarvish marriage in the eyes of the council,” She said, somewhat accusatory. 

“How very helpful of you to tell me that” Thorin hissed.

“We wouldn't need to worry if you had just waited you know” She snapped back. 

The two of them bit back and forth at each other like that for a while, with Bilbo caught in the middle. The hobbit would wince back against Thorin’s chest every now and then and couldn't help but feel a little left out. Not that he would have any answers to suggest but, he felt a little helpless being held like a child during a domestic. 

Things were just so complicated in Erebor- in dwarvish culture in general. At first, Bilbo had been completely enamored by it. The intricacies of courting, the commitment, and care given towards every gift along the way. Bilbo loved learning new languages, new histories, and of new heritages. But perhaps now, he was feeling a little homesick of some relaxed, uncomplicated hobbit culture. His mother and father were wed two days after he was born, their families never batting an eye, just happy to see them happy. The dwarves could certainly learn a thing or two about- wait- what was-

“Ah-” Bilbo winced, a particularly hard kick to his ribs causing him to haunch over a little. Thorin let him go, worried for a moment that it was him who had squeezed the hobbit too tight, before appearing at Bilbo’s side again.

“Bilbo? What's the matter?” He asked, Dis now suddenly very worried as well. 

“I..Well the little one kicked me. But I could have sworn- ah!” Again, a set of tiny feet came barreling down into Bilbo’s ribs and he winced. It almost felt like- 

“Bilbo, why don't you take a seat and I’ll call the royal healer for you,” Dis said, helping the hobbit to his feet and over towards Thorin’s bed. Bilbo grit his teeth as the little one started up again, wondering where on earth this ferocity had come from. Thorin starred on with panicked eyes, not really sure what was happening. Bilbo smiled at him and chuckled.

“It's alright, I promise” He soothed the worrying alpha, sighing a little in relief when he sat down on the wide expanse of Thorin’s bed. Thorin’s personal quarters were lush and decorative, a little on the senseless side if you asked Bilbo what with the veins of gold and silver flowing through the Onix black marble walls. But now, with his sore belly, the comfort of multiple furs and soft velvet blankets were highly appreciated. The king’s hands were practically glued to Bilbo’s own as he settled down, his large palms dwarfing the hobbit’s own- no pun intended. 

Oin came rushing in a moment later, Kili and Fili on his tail as they ran into the room and past their mother. Dis reached out a hand to try and stop them but they were a slippery bunch, obviously curious about the sudden commotion. They spotted Bilbo on the bed and immediately went into panic mode. 

“Is it time already!? Is the babe on its way!?” Kili asked, his hands flying to his hair in distress. Fili was already running towards the washroom to grab some towels. 

“You two bafoons! Sit down, of course, it's not time yet- Bilbo’s months away from his due date!” Oin grumbled, stretching out a leg to trip the crown prince as he rushed past him. Fili went flying and Bilbo let out a disappointed sigh in the two prince’s rowdy behavior. 

“Now let's see here, what's the matter, my dear Bilbo?” Oin asked gently as he leaned over the bed to Bilbo’s side. He rolled up his sleeves as the hobbit explained the insistent kicking and Oin pulled up Bilbo’s tunic a bit to get a better look. In the meantime, Thorin and Dis were back to their arguing, picking on each other back and forth about this and that. Harsh words were shot between them both, talk of tabloids and of potential cues. Bilbo found himself drowning in it all.

“Don't let the stress of it get to ya’ lad” Oin said, catching the way Bilbo stared at the royal siblings with sad eyes.

“I'm trying but...it’s so complicated, all of this” Bilbo sighed as Oin gently pressed his fingers against his stomach, feeling out the situation. Fili was now sitting up off the floor, rubbing his head while Kili laughed his ass off behind him. 

“Nothing can be done, I'm afraid. Not with the both of ya’ handling it here anyway” The medical dwarf said, his eyes squinting in concentration. Bilbo nodded, trying his best not to let everything impact his-

“Wait...That's it!” Bilbo suddenly said, sitting up very quickly and shouting over the other voices in the room. Everyone stopped and stared at the hobbit as a wide smile spread across his suddenly rossy face. 

“Dis, you said that ours would never be considered a proper dwarvish marriage right?” He asked, earning a nod from the princess and an eye roll from the king.

“So what if we didn't have a dwarvish marriage at all?” Bilbo couldn't help the twinkle in his eyes “What if we got married in the Shire?”

Dis opened her mouth to say something in return but couldn't find the words, Thorin simply blinking at his mate’s suggestion. Even Fili and his loudmouth brother were short for words, no objections, but no support either -why was that always the case? It was then that Oin chose to sit up and pull the metaphorical rug out from everyone's feet, just in case this evening couldn't get any more chaotic.

“Just as I thought, twins!” 

\------------------------------

“My king, are you sure it is wise?”  
What color ribbons would suit Thorin’s hair best? Bilbo thought to himself as his fingers entangled themselves in the fabric of the king’s bedsheets. He was sure that the dwarf would be lovely in any color, but proper planning called for exact and precise details.

“To make such a trek in his condition?”

Gold? No- no, no, absolutely not. Silver? Hm, perhaps, Bilbo always thought silver reflected the blue in Thorin’s eyes quite- no, blue. Yes, a perfectly soft shade of sky blue would look wonderful. 

“It's a long and dangerous road, even with the receding number of orcs” 

Blue ribbons and a lovely silver waistcoat, oh now yes that does sound nice! One of the finer ones, matching the fine yellow spider silk one he was gifted from Greenfield that one year. Perhaps aunt Belba wouldn't mind sparing some of her brass buttons. 

“Are we sure that this is a smart idea?” 

Bilbo’s brow twitched as he felt another kick to his liver, his gaze shooting up from its previous engagement with the fire and up into the eyes of Nori who had asked such a silly question. 

“It's a very lovely idea,” He said plainly, catching the attention of everyone in the room “A perfectly sensible and wonderful idea, in fact” 

Nori blinked in surprise and the rest of the company all exchanged looks between themselves before diverting their gazes back to Thorin as if expecting him to say something. The king winced and shrugged, looking at Bilbo with a smile. 

“I’m afraid, our burglar has made up his mind” He chuckled shyly. Bilbo nodded his head and crossed his arms over his belly. Fili and Kili looked at each other with worry, a sentiment which almost everyone else in the company seemed to share. Thorin had summoned them to discuss the idea of traveling back to the Shire, and as expected, they were all very wary about it. 

“Bilbo..” Bofur started, his gentle smile wavering as he spoke “We understand the pressure the two of ya’ are going through. But such a journey might be-” 

“Oh, Bofur please don't” Bilbo snapped, sitting up in bed. The others all hesitantly held out their hands as if they were all planning on running to his aid, only annoying the pregnant hobbit more. Bilbo knew why they were hesitant, he had dreaded such treatment for a very long time. His dwarves had been very keen on pampering him since he had started to show, now that they knew he was pregnant with twins, they all looked at him as though he might pop open like a firework. 

“Look. Our trip last time took forty days, most of which was spent in the prisons of elves,” Bilbo said, gesturing his hands about in the air, not even mentioning their little encounter with the goblins or their time in Mirkwood. 

“I’m over two months away from my due date, even if it took another forty days I would be fine,” He said, bristling a little as Kili approached his bedside “Honestly, you all act as though I'm helpless!” 

Kili shrunk back at that, looking up at Fili who was giving the hobbit puppy dog eyes. Bofur and Bifur’s eyes fell to the floor in shame and Gloin grumbled something about foolishness to himself under his breath. Bilbo knew why they were all extra protective over him, pregnancy in dwarfs was rare and he understood that. But a hobbit needed to put his extra-large foot down at some point, and now was the time. 

“I know you all mean well” Bilbo started, his voice softening “But this is an option that works. Besides,” He brushed his curls out of his face before fixing them all with one of his best smiles. 

“How could anything bad happen to me, with you all by my side?” 

That just about did it, blushes of pride spreading across the cheeks of the entire company. Bofur fiddled with his braids as Bombur chuckled shyly to himself, Dis offering an entertained chuckle towards them both. Bilbo winked her way, quite proud. 

“Well, I agree with the hobbit,” The princess said, unfolding her arms and standing to her feet from her seat by the fire “They can get married there, then Bilbo can be crowned consort when they return. We can play it off like they've been married for months now, the council will never know” 

Bilbo smiled, feeling a little guilty about lying but honestly not caring too much over the simple idea of returning to his homeland. Soon, he would be back in the comforts of Hobbiton, the lazy spring grass kissing his bare feet with the honeysuckle breeze in his hair. Journey there be damned, he was sure that they would arrive sooner than their last adventure. The orcs of the north had receded farther back in their holes since the death of their leader, and the elves had been kinder due to the receding of tension. In theory, nothing was standing between them and their goal this time.

“Well, then it’s settled! We’ll leave as soon as we can” Thorin said, relaxing his shoulders as his company members offered their agreement. Bilbo smiled warmly towards his intended, a great swell of affection bubbling up in his stomach over how supportive the dwarf was being over his decision. Bilbo suspected that Thorin was just happy to have an answer to their problem and would have said yes to anything, but the hobbit knew when to take advantage of an opportunity and let it lie. 

“Irak’Amad,” Kili whispered, coming to sit beside Bilbo on the bed. 

“Yes, dear?” The hobbit smiled at him, his brother joining and standing beside him.

“We promise we’ll protect you, alright?” Kili said, his eyes gesturing down towards the obvious bump underneath Bilbo’s tunic. “To our very last breath if we must” Fili’s eyes were stern, serious and Kili’s too reflected a persistent sense of worry. The hobbit followed their gaze and smiled, reaching out a hand and taking Kili and Fili’s own between his palms. He admired their loyalty, but there would be no talk of ‘last breaths’ tonight, no thank you. 

“You know boys, with these two on the way, I’m going to have my hands full,” Bilbo said, placing one of each of the boy’s hands on his tummy. The two princes starred in disbelief and gently, subtly, a flutter of movement met their touch.

“There’s no one else on this earth that I'd trust more to help me” Bilbo’s voice was soft but sure, his gaze locking with the prince's as smiles spread across their faces. Thorin came to gently rest against Bilbo's shoulder, his discussion with Dori about traveling arrangements carrying on even as the king’s hand intertwined with Bilbo’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hobbit wedding aye? Nice try Bilbo, but you have to get there first!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One long journey, leads to another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, slipped some smut in there anyway~  
> It just has a way of finding me

In hindsight, Bilbo had started the journey off with a very optimistic mindset. Thorin and Balin had organized for their little troop to depart before the end of the week, managing to gather enough supplies and ponies with Bard’s very generous support. Of course, the entire company was tagging along, none of them wanting to miss out on both the wedding and the opportunity of seeing the Shire again. Bilbo also liked to think they were all a little hesitant about their pack splitting up but he knew better than to bring up such a fluffy idea, especially around Dwalin.  
Thorin had handed over the rule of Erebor to Dis during their absence, the warrior princess taking complete and comfortable control with an iron grip that reassured her brother immensely as they left the following mersday. Fili and Kili had been asked to stay by her side, but everyone knew that there was no stopping the two princes, not when their Irak’Amad was involved. 

14 ponies trotted happily out of the grand gates of the mountain city, one little wagon being pulled along in the middle of their parade. The waggon was of course for their resident hobbit, who had found it very difficult to ride a pony in his current condition. But that didn't mean he hadn't tried his hardest. After a few hours and about a million khuzdul curses, they had managed to get Bilbo into the wagon without too many complaints. Bilbo had been against the idea to begin with, insisting that he not be given special treatment and that he could manage perfectly well on his own. But in the end, his dwarves won the argument and there he sat, criss-cross in the center of a very senseless nest of pillows and blankets. Bilbo felt more like a Faberge egg than a hobbit, the main attraction of their little circus, surrounded by silks and quilts. He knew fair and well who was to blame for the added fluff, of course, his royal gruffness having been very keen on keeping him well protected through their travels.

“This is such a waste and you know it” Bilbo snapped at his mate as his majesty trotted up to the side of the wagon. 

“Perhaps, but don't you look lovely up there,” Thorin teased with a warm smile, Bilbo rolling his eyes in response as they started off on their journey. Bilbo might not have worried about arriving at the Shire in one piece, but Thorin wasn't about to risk it. Package-wrapping his hobbit for good measure made perfect sense to the expecting father. 

The first few days went by relatively well, the troop making their way through Dale and down past Esgaroth without any sign of conflict. This time, instead of trying their luck crossing through the winding roads of Mirkwood, they decided to trek down south until they reached the opening of the Old Forest road. The ponies and their wagon had a much easier time traversing down the dirt and cobblestone road rather than the seemingly senseless path through the wood. Not only that, but the Mirkwood elves had been rumored to have taken up patrols again of the area, and even though Thorin hated to admit it- he had appreciated their help.  
In the end, it had only taken them 10 days to cross the woodland, where beforehand it had taken them a month. Bofur nearly ate his hat at the realization that Bilbo had been right, luckily the hobbit never held him to it. 

From there, it was a straight shot through the old Ford and onward through the misty mountains towards Rivendell. Bilbo had thought it a shame that their new route had taken them completely out of the way of Beorn’s house, as he had hoped to catch a glimpse of the skin-changer at the very least. But their timing was very important on this venture, and the ever-growing ache of his tummy couldn't argue with that. The road they chose was one commonly used by merchants, the roads wide enough to house their ponies and Bilbo’s wagon all at once. Bilbo himself still felt ridiculous sitting in relative luxury while his company members rode around him like some kind of caravan. He thought that they must look like some sort of royal escort, all they were missing was a few jesters and oliphants. Even when they would set up camp in the evening, Thorin made sure that Bilbo was seated in the middle of their sleeping arrangements, his entire pack curling around him protectively. Bilbo appreciated the gesture, he really did, but he was starting to grow a little claustrophobic. 

“Comfortable, Mr. Bilbo?” Nori asked one evening as they steadily made their way down the west side of the road. Bilbo glared at him, his arms firmly crossed on top of his belly as his wagon shook him back and forth. The hobbit knew that Nori was teasing him, the entire company having had their fair share of laughs at the hobbit’s expense by that point. 

“Not sure actually, here let me just-” Bilbo squirmed around in his nest, digging around in the pillows before grabbing hold of a particularly dense one and chucking it at Nori’s head. A few goose feathers fluttered through the air as a muffled ‘Oomph!” echoed off the valley’s walls, a few getting lodged in Nori’s starfish shaped hairdo. 

“There, much better” Bilbo chuckled as the spymaster struggled to right himself on his pony, Fili and Kili bursting into laughter behind them. Dori appeared at Nori’s side, helping his brother and tossing the pillow back to Bilbo who watched on with a smile. 

“Getting a little feisty aren't we Master hobbit?” Dori asked playfully, to which Bilbo scoffed in return.

“Oh please, I've always been feisty,” He said and leaned back into his blankets “It’s just that now, you have all doomed yourselves by giving me a pedestal to sit on” 

That evening, the winding valley roads had given way to a most amazing and familiar view. Rivendell in all of its glory, sitting peacefully along the mountainside, was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Bilbo had thought that perhaps he would never get the chance to see the last homely house again and was very happy when they were invited inside to stay the night. Nearly 15 days into their quest, the hobbit was extremely excited at the idea of sleeping on an actual mattress. Elrond had welcomed them in with his usual, ‘nice but with an ulterior motive’ kind of way, and Bilbo was pleased enough to let the elf lord have his way if it meant he could take a bath. Climbing out of his wagon had been a hassle but he had effectively smacked the hands of anyone who had tried to help him in his attempt to rid himself of the awful contraption. 

“Nope, nope- don't touch me. I am going to take a bath this instant!” The omega snapped, bristling as far too many pairs of hands tried to grab at his arms and shoulders for support. Honestly, one grabby nephew or two he could handle, perhaps one cuddly king in the late hours of the night. But a whole pack of clingy dwarves, nope- not when his hair was sticking to the back of his neck from sweat.  
The dwarrows all flinched away from him, cowering behind their king as Thorin too was left behind in the courtyard. 

“Congratulations, king under the mountain,” Elrond said, walking up to smile down at the frightened dwarves “I see your mate is expecting” 

Thorin relaxed his shoulders and steadied his nerve, glaring up at the elf lord before Nori responded for him “Yea, and I think we can all be expecting a bit more bristles in our bum’s before the pups come long” 

Thorin’s glare shifted to Nori instead and the spymaster shrugged as Kili snickered to himself behind his hand. Thankfully, Dwalin smacked the loud-mouthed dwarf over the head before Thorin could do it himself.

“Apologies in advance lord Elrond, the journey has been hard on all of us. Bilbo, in particular, I'm afraid” Balin rushed to step in, mending the situation as he so commonly found himself cleaning up after his more cold-shouldered company members.

“That's quite alright. Territorial behavior is to be expected during such a hormonal endeavor” The elf lord said with a smile, watching as Bilbo waddled off down the nearest corridor “It is the nature of your journey that interests me” 

Balin and Elrond got started on a very boring series of conversations, allowing the rest of the company members to slip away unnoticed. Thorin was stubborn as usual and stood by Balin’s side through most of it until a sharp jab to his ribs convinced him otherwise. Balin, while Elrond was turned, gestured towards the hall leading to the baths with a wink, before picking back up the topic of agriculture. Thorin knew an opportunity when he saw it and slowly walked off in pursuit of his intended. 

What a miracle modern plumbing was, the elves really knew how to treat a hobbit right. Thorin had insisted that Erebor’s warm water and plumbing would be just as good if not better once they had completed reconstruction. But the cold showers he had taken for weeks after that did little to convince Bilbo of anything other than Thorin was good at procrastinating. Those cold, wet nights had often led Bilbo to dream of the Rivendell baths, and here he was enjoying them once again. 

“This is much better, don't you agree?” He asked, his hands combing through his curls before coming to rest on the curve of his tummy. The water lapped lovingly at his bump, the warmth doing wonders to his sore skin. Bilbo smiled to himself, finding it a little funny how often he had caught himself talking to them in recent weeks. He wasn't sure if they could understand him, but Bilbo was pleased to simply have someone around to listen. 

“Hm, it could stand to be a bit warmer”

Warm, large hands encircled the hobbit’s sides, curling around his chest until they joined his own hands on top of his stomach. Bilbo smiled, resting back into the warm sturdy chest of his intended. Thorin was getting better at sneaking around these days, the hobbit made a mental note to keep an eye on that.

“Come to steal me away have you?” He teased, nuzzling his nose into Thorin’s hair which now draped over the sides of his shoulders “Load me back into that awful wagon and cart me off?”

“Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, amrâlimê” Thorin laughed, kissing the crown of Bilbo’s head “You’d kill me before I could even lift you from these waters I bet” 

“You're right about that” Bilbo chuckled and slowly started to purr as Thorin’s hands gently caressed his belly bump through the water. 

“How are you feeling?” Thorin asked, his voice low in Bilbo’s ears. 

“Better now that I’m clean. Valar only knows what horrors we picked up along the road” Bilbo said, his hands gripping Thorin’s forearms as the alpha’s scent started to become a little intoxicating. Ever since he had started to show, Bilbo’s libido had been picking up more than he thought it would have. 

He was already pregnant, why were his instincts trying to get him into even more trouble? Normally, it was easy to avoid, what with Thorin and him not being able to sleep in the same room. There had been occasions, where the two of them would fall into each other’s arms behind closed doors. Up against the wall or down over the surface of tabletops, in the wee hours of the morning or the lingering shadow of the night- in secret. What could he say, Thorin was incredibly hard to resist and Bilbo damn well knew it.

“Sanûrzud… Do you want something from me?” Thorin asked, his nose and lips nestling into the crook of Bilbo’s neck. The omega whined in response, knowing that Thorin only asked to tease him. 

“Everything~” Bilbo whispered in response as calloused fingertips dipped below the waves and slid through his folds. The omega crooned, pressing his head back against Thorin’s shoulder to allow him more room to work. 

The alpha accepted with a growl, lazily circling Bilbo’s clit as his teeth nibbled into the curve of his neck. They rocked back and forth against each other, gently and carefully but to Bilbo, it was just as rough as how they used to breed. All of that time out on the road, the nights they had spent curled up together, had made him long for this. 

“Th...Thorin~” The hobbit gasped, his hand coming up to tangle through the king’s hair. Thorin growled in response, the heat of his dwarfhood pressing up against Bilbo’s lower back. The problem arose when Bilbo started to consider how far he had come in his pregnancy, they had not tried anything recently and Bilbo was unsure of what exactly could be done here. 

“C-Careful...I’m not sure…” Bilbo struggled to form sentences as his alpha quickened his fingers, Thorin’s mouth skillfully teasing the edge of his ear. Thankfully, Thorin got the message and pulled away. The loss of contact was a little heartbreaking but was soon forgotten as Thorin’s hands gripped Bilbo’s hips. 

“Th- Thorin!? What on earth!?”

With an unfair amount of ease, Thorin lifted Bilbo from the water and placed him carefully on the edge of the bath, nestling in between the hobbit’s legs with a cheeky smile.

“Oh you- you know we shouldn't-” Bilbo started to scold as the dwarf pressed kisses into the plush of his thigh, trailing off as Thorin’s fingers massaged circles into his hips. 

“Relax my sanâzyung, lean back” The alpha cooed, one hand dipping bellow the water to finally wrap around his own aching sex. Bilbo blushed, madly looking from side to side, what would happen if the two of them were caught!?

“No one will see, I promise,” Thorin said as he pressed gentle kisses up the length of the omega’s leg “lean back, Bilbo” He murmured into his flesh, the use of his name coaxing Bilbo back against the smooth marble floor. 

Thorin’s mouth trailed through the remnants of the bathwater along Bilbo’s thigh, his lips sucking gently as the omega’s skin. What a beautiful mate he had, so plush and warm, giving life to his bairns and bringing joy to all those around him.

“Oh~ Oh..Thorin~” Bilbo moaned as the king’s mouth kissed gently at his mound, the tip of his tongue slowly circling around the omega’s clit. Bilbo was effectively lost as Thorin continued, his own hand pumping himself with a slow and steady rhythm. The sheer audacity of the situation might have been enough to get the king off. Making love to his mate under an elven roof, what a story this would be for a more merrier company down the road. 

“Yes, Thorin~! Yes, right there~” 

Or, perhaps he would just keep this for himself. The alpha growled into the sweet, welcoming warmth of his mate, Bilbo practically singing his praises as he worked. When the omega’s release finally did come, it shook the smaller creature completely, Thorin openly lapping at his entrance as waves of slick greeted his mouth. So beautiful, what a beautiful creature. Thorin felt an even greater burst of pride as he came over his fingers, staining the elves' precious bathwater. 

“Thank you~! Alpha, oh alpha, thank you~” Bilbo cried, his hands tugging on Thorin’s braids through his orgasm. 

Thorin took a moment to rest in the soft warmth of Bilbo’s thighs before his instincts became too loud for him to resist and he hauled himself up onto the marble beside him. Strong hands held his omega close to his chest, Thorin grumbling happily as Bilbo kissed around his collar bones and jaw. 

“Thank you...” Bilbo whispered, happily huddling into the warmth that the dwarf provided for him.

“I should be thanking you, amrâlimê” Thorin said softly, his hands gently gliding down the curve of Bilbo’s belly “They are going to be beautiful, I just know it” 

Bilbo smiled at him, looking up and pressing another kiss against Thorin’s chin. He wanted to stay tucked up against his king like this forever, never wandering too far from his arms. But- the chill of the air around them was starting to get to him.

“I'm sure they will be, but let's not catch colds laying about on the bathroom floor thinking about it” 

\------------------------------

Starting optimistically though, counted for very little in the grand scheme of things. Bilbo always knew that it was dangerous to count his metaphorical chickens before they hatched- and now, he was facing the consequences. 

After spending the night in Rivendell they had packed up and eagerly set on their way, traversing down the elvan road and back out onto the plains. That was when Bilbo had first noticed the increase in kicking. His two passengers had an affinity for rowdy behavior though, so the hobbit was pleased enough to ignore it.

They had made it past the Throllshaws woods, over the Last bridge and down the East road very easily, 19 days and still looking rather well on their way. Never mind that one bump in the road which had sent a particularly sharp jab of pain up Bilbo’s spine. 

Bree had not been the prettiest sight to have seen first thing on a Monday morning but it was better than Goblin-town anyway, or so Bilbo thought. Fili’s confrontation with a human merchant had stalled them by a few unnecessary hours but Dwalin soon had the bugger on the run with Dori’s assistance. Humans in general were known for causing trouble, a few of them asking far too many questions here and there. Back on the road, it was easy for Bilbo to ignore the strange ache that had started to bury itself deep in the base of his back. Even easier still, once the familiar green hills of the Barrow-Downs started to roll their way past him. 

23 days, 23 long and aching days later, they were finally there. He wasn't sure why he was so relieved, perhaps it was his added weight that had made the journey feel ten times longer than it had been. Bilbo’s eyes gathered with tears as they passed over the last ridge of Buckland, officially crossing over the border of Hobbiton.

“Alright then Mr. Bilbo, I do believe ya’ best start giv’n us directions now” Bofur smiled up at him from his pony, catching the glint in the hobbit’s eyes. 

“Aye, better not leave it up to his majesty,” Bombur joined in “Less we be left to wander around for another week!” 

The company laughed together, a joyful and wondrous sound that Bilbo found himself getting far too emotional over. Thorin chose not to object, knowing damn well how horrible his sense of direction really was. Bilbo clasped his hands together as their surroundings started to fall into place within his memory. It had been so long, but he was finally back. His troop was certainly drawing attention, what with such a large traveling band of ponies and very happy looking Baggins in a wagon.

“Oh, right up here, yes to the left!” Bilbo said excitedly, guiding his company along. Already passing a few familiar faces, Bilbo felt extremely happy to have gone under the radar of them all. No one seemed to recognize him and he didn't blame them at all for it. In fact, he quite liked it this way. 

“We’ll have to stop by Rosa’s and Hildagrim’s hole later today. They should be the first to know I'm back” He rambled to no one in particular, finding it was easier to word vomit than to bottle up his excitement any longer. 

“Oh and Drogo and Primula next, yes! Oh, Primula will be ever so excited for the wedding” Bilbo smiled as his large feet tossed around amongst the quilts. Blast these things, he was quite excited to be rid of them that was for sure.

Together, the company journeyed around Frogmorton and down around Bywater. They crossed the winding river, passed the Green Dragon, and then, Bilbo saw the very beautiful green crest of his hill. His grandfather’s oak tree climbed tall and sure into the sky, the homely green tint of his door squeezing his very heart. The troop had barely gotten to the crest of the hill before an all too familiar voice caught Bilbo’s ear.

“Mr. Bilbo? Is that you in that wagon?” Hamfast Gamgee, wearing his usual old straw hat and matching blue breeches, called to him down from Bilbo’s own porch. He held his long pipe in his hand, Bilbo smiled as he could already smell the Longbottom leaf from down the hill.

“Hamfast! Yes, yes it's me! Hello, good morning!” Bilbo called, nearly toppling over in his excitement. Hamfast stood, staring down at his former neighbor with a wide-eyed expression.

“Mr. Bilbo I wasn't expectin’ you back!” He exclaimed, racing down the steps to open the little garden gate door “I haven't yet done the washing for this month!” 

The corners of Bilbo’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, so very thankful for how his friend had been watching over Bag End in his absence. Thank goodness he was able to send a raven to the old hobbit a few months after Erebor’s re-establishment, the letter he had received back from him had alerted Bilbo to the idea that his old hole was being offered up for auction. Luckily, Hamfast and Drogo had been able to step in and call the whole thing off. Good thing too, Bilbo had a sneaking suspicion about which pocket pinching relatives had been behind it all. He then reminded himself to cross Otho and Lobelia off of the invite list for the wedding. 

“That's quite alright Hamfast, I’ll get right to it soon enough,” Bilbo said as he went about climbing out of his wagon. Thorin was there in an instant, holding onto the hobbit’s shoulders to help him down. Bilbo was glad for the help this time, a peculiar tingle traveling up his spine as his feet touched the ground. 

“My, my! I see you've brought along quite the company!” Hamfast said, the hand on his pipe quivering a little as he watched the exchange. 

“Oh, these are my dwarves Hamfast, the ones I traveled with. You know about them” Bilbo started but Hamfast only shook his head.

“I’m talking about those two” The old hobbit gestured towards the swell of Bilbo’s belly and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh.

“Ah yes, well you see, they are precisely why I’m here,” He said, happily joining Hamfast in conversation as the two of them started up the garden walkway towards Bag End. The dwarves all started to go about the business of unpacking as the two hobbits disappeared inside of the hole door. Thorin was tempted to follow after Bilbo but was distracted when Kili got his foot tangled up in the reins of his pony for the fifth time that morning. 

“Such a lovely place,” Bofur said, taking a deep breath as he looked out over the view of Hobbiton “Looking forward to seeing what all the fuss over hobbit parties is about” 

Dori hummed in agreement, untying his tea sets from the back of his pony as Nori helped himself to a quick snack of their leftover rations. Fili helped his brother and uncle with their youngest member and Bombur was happy to take a seat on a nearby garden bench. They all made short work of the packs and were just about to lead the ponies away when a brilliant crash from inside of Bag End caught their attention. A moment of silence, then Hamfast was racing out of the door, a hand on his hat to keep it on as he sprinted away.

“Aye! What's your hurry?” Bofur said, catching the hobbit by the forearm. The rest of the company gathered around him, perhaps startling the older hobbit a bit more than was necessary. Hamfast took a few desperate breaths before answering. 

“I’ve got to go get Primula! Bilbo’s water just broke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP, THE TIME HAS COME! 
> 
> Khuzdul translations
> 
> Sanûrzud- Perrfect one (true, pure) love
> 
> sanâzyung- Perfect one (true, pure) sun 
> 
> amrâlimê- My love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new, little souls are welcomed into the realm of middle earth

Thorin was pacing. A bad habit which he had picked up from his father around the age of 40, Dis used to tell him it was why the hallways in the royal wings always seemed to be an inch lower than the rest of the Erebor. Seeing as it was a nervous habit, he knew it wasn't going to help but that didn't stop him. Anything to keep his mind off the mounting fear was a welcome comfort at the moment.  
He did a headcount for the hundredth time, scanning his eyes around the large living room of Bag End. One, Two, Five, Ten, Yep- everyone was accounted for. Fili and Kili sat on the floor together, braiding each other’s hair in comfortable silence. Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur sorted through the kitchen in search of anything edible. Dori sat with Ori who was currently reading his last journal entry out-loud in the hope that Nori might pretend to be listening and Dwalin leaned against the door frame beside him, staring. Thorin didn't mind, his head was too busy worrying over a plenty many other things to be concerned with Dwalin’s glare. He sighed, turning on his heel as he started a new line. His pack was safe, everyone was safe.  
Well, almost everyone. Oin and Balin were locked away somewhere down the hall behind closed doors with the only other member of his pack that mattered more to him than anything else in this life. Bilbo had been in labor for over 3 hours now, and Thorin had been denied any access to him. The separation alone would have eaten away at his resolve under usual circumstances but now especially, Thorin was very close to losing his cool altogether. A weak cry echoed through the halls of Bag End and Thorin felt his whole body tense, his head snapping towards the door. Luckily Dwalin was there to place a hand on his shoulder before he could make a run for it. 

“There, there, your highness. Calm yourself” The warrior started.

“Peace Dwalin! I won't hear of it” Thorin snapped back at him, his eyes narrowing “The mother of my children is in there, in pain! It’s driving me mad!” Dwalin’s brow lowered and for a moment, so did Thorin’s resolve.

“Now, Thorin. I understand you're frustrated” Dwalin growled, “But don't you think that temper of yours is what's keeping you from Bilbo’s bedside to start with?” 

Thorin faltered but didn't back down as Dwalin continued his glare. Who was he to tell the king under the mountain how he should be feeling. Since when did Dwalin start making rational sense anyway, this whole situation was messy. 

“Everyone is already on edge, your senseless pacing is only worsening things,” Dwalin said and gestured towards where Fili and Kili were now starring with intensity down the hall. Even Dori had taken to worrying at his bottom lip as Ori faltered for a moment in his reading. Thorin took in a deep breath before exhaling, thinking that perhaps Dwalin was right. Bilbo was important to everyone in the pack, not just him, they needed strong leadership now more than ever. That was until a particularly sharp cry rang out and Thorin all about toppled the other dwarf in his heist past him. 

Fili and Kili were behind him now too, rushing together through the doorway and out into the hall. Thorin tried his best to stop himself, he really did, but every inch of him wanted to- needed to find Bilbo. As the three of them rounded the bend, muffled cries and sobs could be heard, growing increasingly louder. The hobbit’s bedroom was in sight as the three royal dwarves strode up to it, making for the knob but were then surprised as Balin opened the door before them.

“Oh! Now, wait just a moment you three” Balin flinched in surprise at seeing the king and the princes before him, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

Thorin saw past the wood for just a moment, a whisper of movement behind the door as multiple people mulled about inside. Two hobbits had appeared after Hamfast had left in a hurry. Thorin recalled them as Drogo and his wife Primula, cousins of Bilbo’s, or something like that. Before Balin shut the door, he could see the female hobbit’s back was turned to him, busying over the side of a bed amidst a flurry of cries that Thorin could recognize all too well. He tried to look past her before the sight of Balin’s hands caught his attention completely. 

“I need you all to stay calm please” Balin started to say but Thorin was already baring his fangs. The older dwarf’s hands were covered in blood, the smell of it now flooding the hallway. The coppery scent mixed with the sobs of the hobbit behind the door and immediately Thorin’s protective instincts flared. The princes reacted too, their hair bristling as panic started to flood their systems. 

“What happened?? Where is Bilbo??” Thorin barked, clearly losing his fight with reason as Balin rolled his eyes. 

“Nothing happened you foolish alpha!” He scolded, momentarily snapping Thorin from his daze “ It's going very well actually. Bilbo’s a strong hobbit, got the first babe out in just over an hour ” Balin continued towards the bathroom, turning back towards the three alphas to make sure they didn't try for the door. 

“But- B..Blood?” Kili said, pointing to the sink where Balin was now washing his hands. The older dwarf probably would have chuckled if he weren't so stressed. 

“Yes, that tends to happen. It’s normal lad, I promise” He said instead, drying off his hands before walking back over to the door “Honestly Thorin, you were present for the boy’s births. You should know better” 

Balin looked at the king as he spoke but found it was useless, Thorin’s lips curled back in a snarl as he battled with his own instincts. Things were clearly different when mates were involved it seemed. The three alphas watched Balin eagerly, clearly waiting for the door to open to try and cram their way inside. 

“No, you don't. In there is no place for you lot and your-” Balin gestured his hands in a waving motion at the three of them “Alpha hormones. Of with ya, someone will call when the time is right” 

The princes flinched back but Thorin stood his ground, his fists clenching tightly as he grit his teeth. Hackles raised, the king was clearly unwilling to listen to reason at the moment and Balin was convinced that this must have been the world repaying him for all those nights stealing extra helpings on the road. He was just about to call for Dwalin when the door behind him opened and the female hobbit stepped through it, cleaning her own hands off on a towel.

“Balin, the male is- oh!” Primula covered her mouth with a hand when Thorin’s and his nephew’s wild eyes snapped to her. 

“Oh, Primula! It’s alright, they are just a little riled up” Balin said, stepping in between the alpha’s and the frightened omega hobbit “Go on back inside, I’ll follow ya’”

Primula nodded and dipped back inside, eager to flee from the dwarves and their terrifying snarls. Balin followed after her but not before fixing the three alphas with a sharp glare.

“Rember, there are no alpha’s amongst hobbits!” He hissed through clenched teeth “Mind your dang manners less’ you frighten our hobbit’s family to death” 

Balin closed the door and left Thorin and the princes outside to deflate. Fili was the first to relax, his shoulders falling a little as he averted his gaze from the door. Kili followed soon after but Thorin could not relax. His entire posture remained rigid, his eyes locked onto the wood of the door as he fought back the urge to fling it open. Bilbo’s cries had died down some time during their conversation with Balin and now there was only silence between them. Until-

Thorin felt every nerve in his body light up as a brilliant scream ripped through the air, a sputtering but heartfelt cry that was soon joined by another, just as loud. It was a sound Thorin had not heard in a very long time and perhaps one Fili and Kili had only heard once before. Newborn babes, crying. Tension and anger were now suddenly replaced with a joy Thorin couldn't believe he was feeling, he had only felt this happy one other time, long ago. He looked to his nephews whose faces were blown wide in goofy smiles and Thorin found himself wearing one to match. 

“Alright, Thorin, you can come in now” Balin peeked his head through the door and calmly spoke, noticing with relief that the alphas had calmed down. Drogo, the beta hobbit, emerged alongside him and nodded to Thorin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“He’s tired, but asking for you” Drogo spoke, his voice was very fair and light “Pleasure to meet you, by the way, your majesty” 

Thorin wished he was in a more presentable mood for introductions, offering only a stiff nod towards the hobbit in return as he made for the door. Fili and Kili moved to join him but the older dwarf held out a hand. 

“Not yet you two, don't overcrowd him now” Balin stepped out from around the door and allowed Thorin to pass, choosing to stay outside with the princes and Drogo instead. 

The first thing that hit Thorin when he breached the door was the hurricane of scents. Blood, sweat, and distress all swam around him at once and clogged his nose. He noticed Oin was moving past him, a firm hand gripping against his shoulders as the medical dwarf exited out the door.  
“Congratulations, your highness,” The older dwarf said with a proud chuckle “Your hobbit is doing just fine now, right over there” 

Thorin’s face scrunched up, hesitating for a moment before he adjusted to the scent and his eyes met with those of his mate. Bilbo, beautiful, wonderful Bilbo Baggins. He was lying on his side, Primula talking to him with a gentle smile as she pulled away the bloody blankets from around his waist. His dark golden hair was pulled back from his sweat laden brow, still a few tears clinging to the corners of his eyes but Bilbo- in spite of what must have been horrible pain- was smiling. He was obviously tired, his whole face flushed red from exertion but Thorin’s courtship bead clung valiantly to his curls and at that moment, Bilbo Baggins was the most beautiful thing in all of Middle earth.

When the omega noticed Thorin at the door, his signature smile grew twice as wide and Thorin thought he had died. Surely, such joy was unobtainable in mortal life. 

“Th...Thorin” Bilbo breathed and Thorin had never crossed a room quicker, kneeling at his mate’s bedside in an instant and taking the hobbit’s hands into his own. They pressed their foreheads together, Thorin feeling relief wash over him from the previous hours of torment. His mate was alright, alive, and safe. 

“Your majesty” Primula spoke very softly, clearly still a little nervous around the king. Thorin looked at her but was instantly distracted by the bundles in her arms. She placed them onto Bilbo’s chest in between them and then backed away. Thorin’s eyes welled with tears, staring down at them, his children, for the first time. 

“A little female,” Bilbo said as his hand gently grazed the cheek of one squirming babe “And a little male too” His hand shifted to the next, much calmer in his sleep than his sister. Thorin wanted to look up and meet Bilbo’s gaze but couldn't take his eyes off his bairns. They were both so small, only as large as one of Thorin’s palms. The female was rowdy, kicking as she whined and squinted into the evening light. As she struggled, Thorin noticed a few wisps of brilliant black hair atop her head and her eyes were a seafoam blue. 

“Mizimelûh..Mot nathith...” The king felt his heart break and reform all at once, not being able to help himself as he pressed his face against her tiny form. His hair fell around her in a curtain, protecting her from the world. She continued to squirm against him until slowly coming to rest as he breathed in her scent. Her brother was very different, peacefully slumbering in the crook of Bilbo’s chest. But as Thorin turned and pressed a kiss against his small, soft cheek, he blinked and looked up at the king. Thorin smiled and their matching cobalt eyes met, for the very first time. 

“Mot inùdoy..kidhuzel…” Thorin breathed as he took in the sight of a few golden strands of hair, the same fair color as his mother’s. His son, perfect in every way.

“I've thought of a few names, but we can discuss that later” Bilbo mumbled, already starting to lose himself to sleep. Thorin openly cried, looking down at his mate and their children, he hadn't even considered names this whole time. He was a father, something he never would have expected from his life- a position he never thought he would earn. 

“Yes, rest, Hurun ganat zyungel” Thorin mumbled around his tears, pressing his lips against Bilbo’s own in a gentle kiss. Bilbo hummed into it, lazily smiling before curling an arm around their new children and nodding off into a well-deserved rest. 

Thorin found it incredibly hard to pull away, wanting to curl up next to them and never leave their sides again. Primula waiting in the corner was what finally encouraged him to stand, her gentle and supporting smile ensuring him that Bilbo would be safe in his absence. 

“A nice few hours of sleep and he’ll be back to full strength,” She said and took a hesitant step forward “No need to worry, he’ll be alright” 

Thorin smiled at her, forgetting at that moment that he was crying like a wee babe. He nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady in the slightest, before turning and walking out the door. Waiting on the other side, were the other two lights of his life. 

“Irak’Adad!!” Kili exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat on the floor. Fili followed suit, dropping the book he had been sort of reading. 

“Is he alright? Is Bilbo okay?” Kili asked, his mouth running a mile a minute. 

“What about the babes, are they alright?” Fili suggested next, his eyes switching between landing on his brother and his uncle in a frenzy of excitement. 

Thorin simply stared at them both, before pulling them both into his arms. His sister-sons, his strong and perfect heirs. Thorin had fought so hard for so long, had lost so much along the way. Now, the king under the mountain was finally starting to rebuild what had been taken from him, and he was forever grateful for it. Thorin Oakenshield squeezed his nephews close to his chest and let out perhaps the most un-dwarvish sob. 

\------------------------------

When Bilbo next awoke, it was to the pain of having his hair pulled. At first, a little confused, the hobbit lazily blinked opened his eyes and looked around the room in search of his assailant. Thankfully, the following crying helped him in putting the parts of the puzzle together. His eldest currently had one small fist balled into his curls and was tugging very insistently, while her little lungs gave it all they got. Her brother, now roused from his sleep due to her cries, was fixing her with the babe equivalent of the stink eye.

“Well, good morning to you too” Bilbo smiled and shifted in bed, the dull ache in his hips causing him to wince as he took the babes into his arms. He worked with one hand to lift his shirt above his head, rewarding his children with breakfast for their efforts. It was an odd sensation for sure but felt nice after having his breasts swelling for the later half of their journey. Bilbo watched them with soft eyes as he took a deep sigh- dear valar, he was a mother. 

“Bilbo? You awake?” There was a gentle knock at the door and Bilbo recognized it as Primula. 

“Yes, come in,” He said and she wasted little time doing so, quickly opening and closing the door around a handful of fresh linen. 

“Good morning Prim” Bilbo greeted her warmly, ever so thankful to her for taking care of him during this whole mess. If it hadn't been for her, who knows how all of it might have played out. He was thankful for Oin’s help too, not to mention Drogo had been a real sport in letting Bilbo crush his hands to bits. 

“Good morning Bilbo!” Primula smiled, setting the linens down and walking over to Bilbo’s bedside “How are you feeling? You slept right through the night without complications” 

“Ah, yes, I feel quite alright” Bilbo yawned but stretched his legs, confidently saying that the ache he still felt was dulling by the minute “As alright as I can feel I suppose” 

“Well, that’s good because there are quite a few dwarrows who have been waiting patiently to see you,” Primula said, a tad bit of hesitance in her voice which Bilbo recognized immediately. 

“They cleared out the larder again didn't they?” He asked. He and Primula shared a very long stare, before bursting into laughter. 

Primula took the little ones into her arms as Bilbo sat up in bed, testing his strength. He was sore, unsurprisingly so, but this was aided easily by a very warm bath. Bag End was quiet as Primula helped him to the bathroom, Bilbo could honestly say he had been expecting his company to have been lined up at his door waiting for them. 

“Drogo has taken them all out to the market,” Primula explained as she filled the tub, Bilbo’s little bundles squirming against his chest.

“Making them restock the pantries no doubt” He chuckled, his eyes washing over the plush little faces of his children “He’ll have to be careful if Bombur is with them though” 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Primula asked as she took the babes from him, allowing him to climb carefully into the water. It stung a little bit, but slowly he sank down and let out a sigh, the warmth soaking into his bones.

“Well, he’s got quite the appetite that one. All of them do really, but I’ve found that Bombur eats around five times what the usual dwarrow does” Bilbo said, idling in the water as he scrubbed his curls “Bifur has quite the affinity for sweets and the princes, don't even get me started” 

He hadn't even noticed he had been rambling until his eyes flew up to meet those of the omega beside him. Primula smiled at him, warmly listening to his words with an amused expression. 

“What is it?” Bilbo asked, suddenly afraid that he had sounded foolish. 

“Nothing, I’m just- You really have found your family with them haven't you?” Primula asked, her eyes soft and honest. Bilbo held her gaze and felt his heart squeeze. 

“Yes…” He said, the break in his voice surprising even himself “Yes, I really have”

Primula helped him out of the bath and when he exited the washroom again, he was met by the very familiar sight of far too many dwarves flooding through his doorway at once. Bombur and Bofur were first, eager to get whatever they had bought at the market to the kitchen. Bifur followed alongside Dori who had a new stack of bowls in hand and was talking about their color. Balin came in after the princes who bounded up the steps and nearly tripped over the entryway and then, there was Thorin. He was dressed very simply, in fact, all of them were. Shedding their armor in favor of simple tunics and breeches, no doubt Hamfast had gotten to them all and nagged the heavy metal accessories off of them. Bilbo thought it suited Thorin especially, allowing the dwarf to show off his well-rounded shoulders and impressive forearms.

The king entered carefully, his eyes following after the heels of his nephews until his gaze rose and he locked eyes with Bilbo from across the hall. Instantly, his eyes widened and he started approaching the omega slowly. Bilbo smiled, flattered by his caution. 

“It’s alright, I’m okay you know” The hobbit chuckled, Thorin blinking in surprise a few times before picking up a regular pace.

“Can't be too cautious” The king said before embracing his mate and nuzzling his nose into Bilbo’s hair “I’m still surprised to see you standing so soon after...” 

“Oh please Thorin, omegas have been delivering babies for centuries” Bilbo smiled and pressed into his chest “We are made to be able to recover quickly” 

Thorin wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not but when Primula poked her head out of the bathroom and told them the little one's baths were finished, he was pleased to let it go. Taking a better look at them now, Thorin’s eyes immediately flew to their feet, as if expecting their hobbit lineage to be evident already. Unfortunately, not very much of them was too distinctive yet, except for their invitingly round little cheeks.

“Do they look very dwarf-like to you?” Bilbo asked with a worried tone, noticing Thorin starring “Perhaps it's too soon to tell but they seem very hobbity to me” 

Thorin met Bilbo’s gaze and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he pressed a kiss into the side of Bilbo’s head. 

“I think perhaps all babes look the same the day after their arrival,” He said softly, reaching down and allowing the little ones to grab at his fingers “But if they do turn out very hobbity, then I’d prefer them no other way” 

Bilbo smiled as he leaned further into Thorin’s chest, wrapping his arm around the dwarf’s hip as they stood, just smiling down at the little ones they had brought into this world together. 

“Given any more thought to names?” Bilbo asked. 

“Perhaps. Have you?” Thorin replied, his voice nearly breaking as the little female gripped his index finger surprising tightly in her sleep. 

“Yes, the female” Bilbo whispered as his hand grazed the cheek of his daughter “I’d like to name her after my mother, Belladonna” 

“Perfect, Belladonna, I like it” Thorin nodded, smiling blissfully as little Belladonna continued to grapple with his fingers. She had dwarfish strength, already Thorin could tell that her heart was strong. Thorin’s eyes shifted to their son, the little bundle happily at rest. Thorin looked over him with reverence, swearing that there was something about him that just drew in the light from the room.

“I suspect something like Thrain the III?” Bilbo chuckled to which Thorin fixed him with a playful glare. 

“Mahal, no. My heirs will continue the line of Rin along with Dain’s son. These two will most likely never have to bear the weight of the throne” Thorin said, sounding surprisingly relieved by it “But…” 

He trailed off, the little male opening his large blue eyes and staring up at his father in wonder, blinking a few times as he struggled to focus in the low light. Thorin had recognized that gaze when he had first seen it, only finalizing his suspicion now that he met it again in a new light. 

“Frerin…Frerin II” Thorin whispered, cupping the little male between his hands as he spoke “After my brother, they have the same golden hair” 

Little Frerin seemed to like the idea, the start of a smile curling up at the corners of his tiny mouth, present still even as he fell back asleep in Thorin’s hands.

“Frerin, son of Thorin, son of Thrain” Bilbo smiled, swiping a finger over Frerin’s brow “Yes, I think that suits him very well” 

Thorin brought his son to his chest, pressing the tiny creature into the warmth he had to offer there. Bilbo took Belladonna into his arms and cradled her, the new parents simply standing in each other’s company. They exchanged glances with a smile before their eyes lingered back down to their bairns. Frerin and Belladonna Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the names i decided to go with!  
> Belladdonna is who I've seen the most as far as fan children of Thorin and Bilbo's go- but I haven't seen many people choose Frerin and I think it would be nice to pass that golden hair along again! 
> 
> Khuzdul translations- 
> 
> “Mizimelûh..Mot nathith...” - Jewel of jewels... My daughter...
> 
> “Mot inùdoy..kidhuzel…”- My son...The brightest gold...
> 
> “Yes, rest, Hurun ganat zyungel” - Yes, rest, rest well my dearest one


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits are very gentle creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuck an OC or two in here for plot convince! Hope they don't stick out too much, but expanding hobbit tradition is just too much fun!

“Was I ever that small Uncle?” Kili asked as he hung his head over the side of Bilbo’s armchair, watching Belladonna as she slept in the crook of her mother’s arm. Bilbo glanced up at the prince with a smile before returning his attention back to Thorin who sat across from him, repairing the laces on Kili’s boots. 

“You're still that small to me, Ki” Fili laughed at his brother from the kitchen, peeking his head out around the corner to mock him. Kili glared at the older prince, looking around for something to throw at him. Primula, who sat next to Bilbo in a rocking chair, secretly scooted the nearest ink well out of his way while her other hand was busy holding Frerin close to her chest. 

“You were both a wee bit bigger than that if I recall correctly” Balin answered for Thorin, who was holding the leather lace between his teeth and was tying it with his fingers. 

“But then again, you two arent part hobbit-like these two,” The older dwarf said with a smile, his eyes never leaving sight of the little ones. Kili raised his brow and tilted his head in acknowledgment before returning to smiling lazily down at his new baby cousin. Bilbo was confident in saying that the rest of his company was just as enamored with his children as he was. Bofur and Bifur had already started work on a list of toys and Bomber had spent the past two days figuring out the best-balanced baby food for them to eat. Bilbo, who had spent the last week relaxing and regaining his strength, was more than happy to let his pack dote upon his bairns. It wasn't like he could stop them even if he wanted to anyway. 

“Nah, I’d say Ki is more orc than anything” Fili teased and this time Kili really did reach over and grab one of Bilbo’s thicket volumes before Thorin chucked the prince’s own boot at his head. 

“Here you are tith orurg, how’s the fit?” Thorin asked as he leaned back in his chair, nursing his sore fingers. Kili dropped the book and quickly slipped his boot on, lacing it up and bouncing around a few times. 

“Perfect! Thank you, Uncle!” He said with a smile, bounding off down the hall to chase after his brother who saw him coming and raced away with a laugh. Bilbo watched them go and rolled his eyes, before smiling to himself with a chuckle. Thorin motioned to take Frerin back from Primula, who happily handed the little one over. 

“Have there ever been half Hobbit and dwarf fauntlings before?” She asked as she stood to pass Frerin to the king. Bilbo blinked, not really knowing the answer to that himself. Naturally, he looked to Balin, who already had his hand over his chin in thought. 

“I've certainly never met one” He decided “But I’m sure there have been some before these two. Perhaps not any with royal blood though” 

Bilbo’s eyes softened as he looked back down at his daughter. The realization that his children were technically royalty had dawned on him around his third day with them after Balin himself had referred to Frerin as “knetjung”. It had surprised him at first, the reality of it all having gone over his head since their departure from Erebor. In his hands, at this very moment, he held a princess. 

“I'd like to imagine that they're the first of their kind,” Bofur said as he rounded the corner from the kitchen, one hand wrapped around a mug of mead. 

“First? Are you planning then, on making more Bofur?” Nori snickered, surprising the entire room with his sudden appearance. Thorin fixed the miner with a knowing look at the suggestion and Bofur sputtered into his mug. 

“Wh- Me? Well, I don't know, if I met a hobbit who suited me then perhaps” He idled on his feet as he chewed the inside of his cheek “Not to say I’m planning on it as of now, no” 

“Oh goodness!” Bilbo suddenly said, causing everyone in the room to look at him in surprise.

“The wedding planner is coming today for luncheon, and I’ve completely forgotten” He went to stand but was grounded immediately by a high pitched mewl of discomfort. 

That plan did not sit well with Bella, who let her opinion known by whining and burying her face into her mother’s chest. Bilbo had been pleased to learn that both Frerin and Belladonna had adopted rather dwarf-like temperaments as far as babes went. Balin had told him that dwarflings barely cried, choosing instead to grumble to themselves even as wee babes. Bella certainly had a set of lungs on her but did, more often than not, resign herself to whining rather than weeping. Frerin on the other hand was a very well mannered individual, Bilbo was even starting to worry if whether the babe was capable of crying at all. 

“Dori? Dori may you please come here?” Bilbo called back towards the study, where he knew Ori and Dori had sat for the majority of the evening. Dori came rushing in a moment later and was beyond happy to be handed the tiny bundle of halfling. 

“Thank you, Dori,” Bilbo said as he stood. 

“Oh don't worry Bilbo, take all the time you need,” He said with a peachy smile. Bilbo knew the rest of his company meant well when it came to his bairns, but there was no one he trusted more with the little ones than their very own mother hen. Well- except for their father, but as he looked over and saw the king occupying himself with the very important business of counting Frerin’s toes, he let it lie. 

As far as hobbit traits adopted by the children, Bella and Frerin both seemed to be growing ‘quicker than normal’ according to Balin. Bilbo found this odd seeing as by hobbit standards, they were growing rather slowly. Hobbits spent very little time as babes, most of their development taking place as fauntlings. That's when their feet grew in as they spent much more time outside. The twins, being just over a week old, were plumping naturally enough but were still small in the eyes of many hobbit mothers, who would have expected their curls to have grown in by now. 

Balin had said that the two almost seemed to be growing as quickly as human children, perhaps around 2 weeks quicker. Bilbo has never seen human younglings before so he honestly couldn't say, but the dwarf’s fascination with it entertained him enough. Bilbo didn't find it too odd though seeing as dwarfs were considered to be young until their sixties. He expected his children to grow naturally enough, it wasn't as though he was in a rush to be rid of them anyway. 

Fetching one of his best waistcoats, Bilbo was once again thankful to Hamfast for keeping the entirety of his closet untouched. He chose a nice red silk vest, matching Carmel breeches, and a simple linen dress shirt to tie it together. He happily tied one of his warmer scheme neckties around his collar and looked at himself in the mirror. Besides his abnormally long hair, Bilbo looked just as proper as the day he had left the Shire over a year ago. He was a very different hobbit than when he had left, but that didn't mean he couldn't still dress the part. Entertaining company was something he hadn't done in a very long time, he was desperately hoping he had not fallen out of practice. 

Making sure that his courtship bead was in place, he grabbed one of his mother’s and father’s best broaches and was back out into the hall, hurrying down towards the kitchen. Making lunch was a bigger challenge than it should have been, what with Bomber still hard at work on his baby formula. Luckily, Bofur was there to help Bilbo with most of it. 

“Look’n very handsome there mama hobbit!” Bofur said with a smile, grabbing a fresh loaf of bread from the ladder. Bilbo playfully glared at him as he worked, still not being used to such a title. 

“Thank you Bofur. Could you please- ah yes, thank you” He said as the miner helped him mix a salad and toast the slices of bread very quickly over the fire. Within record time, Bilbo had a very neat plate of sandwiches and a salad prepared. One less than he was planning due to Bofur taking it as payment. Perfect timing too, because just as Bilbo walked back out into the living room to set the coffee table, there was a knock at the door. 

“Ah! That will be him. Everyone, into the drawing-room please” Bilbo said as he brushed his hands on his breeches and started to shoo his guests out into the hall. Hobbits were gentle creatures and remembering how much of a reaction he himself had to the dwarves upon their first meeting- Bilbo was determined to avoid that this time around. Having his pack sit in another room was polite on his guest’s behalf not only for sparring them the shock but also in allowing him and Thorin to have a little privacy during their meeting. Thorin wouldn't be too overwhelming on his own, seeing as he was mated now and his alpha pheromones were not as potent. The others though, Bilbo wasn't willing to take the chance with.

Fili and Kili went without much of a fuss and the rest followed suit, Primula and Dori handling the babes as Bilbo stood to get the door. Bilbo counted them all, nine in the drawing-room with Oin and Gloin asleep in the guest bedrooms. He wondered momentarily where Dwalin had gotten off to but there was no time for that at the moment. 

“Alright now- oh!” Just as he reached for the handle he turned back. He pulled Thorin close to him, straightening the dwarf’s tunic. The company had all taken up a bit of hobbit fashion since the start of their stay, Thorin being no exception. He still refused to wear vests or tailcoats, insisting that they were ‘ too constricting’ whatever that meant. But Bilbo didn't mind, luckily enough for the dwarf, Thorin was handsome enough to make a pair of suspenders look as dashing as a royal robe. 

“Hold still please dear,” The hobbit said sweetly, fixing his father’s broach onto the front of Thorin’s tunic. A beautiful copper ram with sapphire eyes smiled back at him, a branch of silver olive between its lips. Bilbo expected to find Thorin eyeing it curiously, seeing as it must have been his first look at fine stones since their arrival- but when Bilbo looked up at him, he found that the dwarf’s cobalt eyes were glued to his own. 

“Thank you, dear,” Thorin said, barely above a whisper. The low light of the evening tangled in Thorin’s hair, casting subtle shadows across his face. Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat, good heavens, he was going to marry this beautiful creature. 

“Y...Yes- well,” Bilbo muttered, blushing as his own hands fumbled to attach his mother’s broach to his lapels. Thorin’s hands covered his own softly, guiding the hobbit’s fingers. 

“It's alright, no need to be nervous,” Thorin said sweetly, pinning the tiny silver hare into place against Bilbo’s breast. Between its tiny paws, a ruby shone in the afternoon sun, glinting off of the brass buttons of Bilbo’s coat. The broaches were ceremonial, just another fancy little tradition passed down through hobbit families. Bilbo had thought that he would never find a use for these, back during his bachelor days. It warmed his heart to see them being put to use. 

“Nervous, me? No, absolutely not” Bilbo dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. Thorin placed a hand on his chin, turning his face up towards his own. 

“I know you, Azyungel” His voice was stern but soft as his thumb and index fingers gently brushed against Bilbo’s cheek “It will be alright” 

Bilbo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, very thankful in that moment for Thorin’s ability to see through him. He raised his own hands up to cup the dwarfs. Letting his eyes drift closed as he enjoyed the closeness between them. Only a second knock at the door pulled him away and he turned with a startled “Oh! Goodness!” When Bilbo opened the door he was greeted with the very familiar face of Foldergast Hollybrook. 

“Good evening Mr. Baggins!” Foldergast said with a smile, the aged corners of his chin turning up in the softest of ways. His very large spectacles slipped down his nose just a little as he stuck out a hand. 

“Good evening indeed Mr. Hollybook, please do come in” Bilbo responded just as sweetly, shaking his hand and then stepping aside to allow the older hobbit entrance. He was very surprised when another hobbit joined in after him, a younger lad by the looks of him. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Foldergast said as he waddled inside, shuffling the books he held under his arm around “So lovely to be back in Bag End! It’s hardly changed since your grandfather’s day you know” 

Foldergast said, already headed towards the parlor. He walked right past the entrance of the drawing-room without any recognition of the dwarrows stacked inside, Fili barely managing to close the door before Folddergast and the younger hobbit trailing after him passed into the parlor. The younger hobbit seemed to catch it at the last moment, his eyes lingering for a bit longer than they should have. 

“Ah yes, Bilbo, this is my son Oswald. You remember him yes?” Foldergast said, gesturing towards the younger hobbit who straightened up a little at his name being used. He seemed to be around his mid-thirties, his baby blue vest hugging his well-fed form very handsomely. He had a familiar mop of dirty ginger curls and a set of steely grey eyes to match, Bilbo could definitely see the family resemblance. The Hollybrooks were not related to the Baggins by blood, but they had been working so close in tandem with them for generations that they very well might have been anyway. 

“Oh, yes I remember. Your mother and I were playmates back in my faunt days” Bilbo said, shaking the young hobbit’s hand as he smiled in return.

“Yes sir Mr. Bilbo, that's what you told me last time you saw me” Oswald Hollybrook replied with a gentle nod. Bilbo placed a hand on his chin in thought before Oswald spoke up again. 

“Hildigrim’s 70th birthday, remember? I-”

“You pulled Otho’s chair out from under him yes! Now I recall, you were much smaller then!” Bilbo said excitedly, holding up a hand to measure the hobbit. Oswald was only an inch shorter than Bilbo himself but smiled nonetheless. 

“Well, it was mostly Ponto’s and Hildy’s idea ya’ see” He tried to excuse himself but Bilbo waved him off with a laugh. 

“My dear boy, no need to dodge the credit. It was a brilliant show!” He laughed. It was then that Bilbo’s eyes drifted back over to Thorin, who still stood alone by the door. Oh good grief, the poor dwarf looked completely out of his element. Bilbo waved a hand at him, gesturing for him to approach. 

“Ah, Foldergast, this is my betrothed,” Bilbo introduced as Thorin crossed into the room “Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrian, son of Thror, king of Erebor”

Both Foldergast’s and Oswald’s eyes widened considerably when Thorin approached them, obviously a little taken aback. Thorin bowed, his back straightened over years of royal edicate lessons. Bilbo faltered a little, flustering from how ‘over the top’ the address was. 

“Why, bless me…” Foldergast said with a chuckle “I heard from Adalgrim that you had gone and found yourself a grand dwarf Bilbo. Can't say I believed her though”

Thorin rose again and delivered one of his best smiles, gently regarding the two hobbits with a suave he had practiced for political meetings. This wasn't all too different than that after all. Subtly scenting the air, Thorin identified both of the new hobbits as Omega’s, only boosting his confidence. Whether for the purpose of opening new trade routes or winning the hearts of Bilbo’s extended family, Thorin’s royal manors were well in supply. 

“It is I, who is lucky enough to find himself set in the sights of such a grand hobbit,” He said sweetly, glancing over to where Bilbo was now fighting back a blush. Foldergast seemed convinced, nodding towards Thorin with an honest smile. 

“Thorin? Thorin II?” Oswald asked excitedly, looking at Thorin with wide eyes. Thorin regarded him with an inquisitive smile. 

“Yes, you have heard of me?” He asked. Oswald nodded a little too quickly. 

“Oh yes- your majesty- I have often read the stories of Durin and his kin. Their victories in battle and their-” 

“Oh yes, the lad is just like his grandfather I’m afraid,” Foldergast said and waved a hand as he took a seat at the coffee table “Always has his head stuck in a book, can't get him to leave the library most days” 

Oswald worried on his lip as he looked down at the floor. Bilbo’s brow furrowed a little at the news, knowing far too well how inquisitive behavior was discouraged within hobbit upbringing. It was wonderful to be curious about nature and her bounty, but valar forbid you become interested in another race’s culture or the dizzying heights of far off mountain ranges. Bilbo offered Oswald a knowing wink, one that the younger hobbit smiled at, and then the rest of them took their seats. 

“Now then! Let’s get on with it shall we?” Foldergast said around a mouthful of sandwich, fumbling with his many books and planners. 

Bilbo spotted pressed flowers and calendars, his excitement mounting with every example of ribbon Foldergast pulled from his pocket. As they talked on and on about the size of the cake, the types of ale, and the color of the doilies, Bilbo didn't even notice the pairs of inquisitive eyes appearing at the corner of the doorway. Foldergast would stop every now and again and go off on a tangent about a story from his youth. Sometimes about related topics and sometimes not, before Oswald would reel him back in again. Bilbo figured that this was why the young hobbit had accompanied him in the first place, that and for the way, Oswald would copy all of his father’s words down in second hand for later use. About an hour into the conversation was when there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh, Mr. Bilbo don't worry, I’ll get it,” Oswald said, placing his notebook down as Bilbo started for the door. Bilbo smiled and sat back down, intertwining his hand with Thorin’s who was listening intently to Foldergast's very detailed description of dandelions. Bilbo had found it odd, who on earth would be asking to come in around this time of day? Who did he even know who would- oh- oh no.

“Oswald, wait! I-” Bilbo stood but it was too late, the young hobbit had reached for the knob and was already pulling the door open. Of course, it was Dwalin who met his gaze- all 5’8 feet of tall, tattooed, scary-looking Dwalin. Bilbo let his hand drop as it was already too late, an obvious shiver running through the smaller omega as he took in the sight of the captain of the royal guard. It took him longer than Bilbo had expected, but after a few seconds of prolonged eye contact, Oswald’s legs were giving out from under him as he hit the floor in faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:
> 
> "tith orurg"- Little Wolf
> 
> “knetjung”- prince 
> 
> "Azyungel"- Love of all loves


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the conflict turns its curly head!

He had forgotten so many things during his time with his dwarves, fighting his way through packs of orcs and riddling with dragons. The soft and seemingly wondrous life that Bilbo had left behind felt so far away, all of the worries that used to be so important, forgotten with it. Learning about the world and the hardships that other races went through, had placed the Shire and its problems so far back in his mind. All of the tiles he needed to finish painting, the chairs he needed to be repaired, and the very important business of flower pressing. The troubles of hobbits could never measure up to those of the rest of the realm. It was only now, that he was back in the lush and sheltered life, that he was reminded of the line that separated the Shire from the reality of the world. Hobbits were gentlefolk, and now Bilbo was experiencing that from the other side of the line. 

“There now, feeling better dear?” Oswald was currently reclining in Bilbo’s armchair, a cup of warm tea in hand, and a bewildered expression plastered across his face. He looked up at Bilbo with wide eyes, a nervous quiver to his brow. The poor boy had certainly shocked himself silly, not that Bilbo could really blame him. Dwalin was an imposing figure to be sure, certainly, Oswald could not be blamed for taking a little tumble with Dwalin being the lad’s introduction to alphas. 

“B..Bilbo- that dwarf was a...a...” The hobbit started, clearly feeling a bit nervous to actually say it. 

“Yes, Dwalin is an alpha” Bilbo finished his sentence for him and Oswald swallowed, grasping his tea mug with newfound urgency. Bilbo sighed, running a hand over his face. The alpha in question was currently holed up in the study along with the others, Thorin being the one to herd them all back and explain the situation to them. Bilbo felt ten different kinds of embarrassment, wondering if he would ever recover from this. 

“Listen here Mr. Baggins, now I've been very open to this union,” Foldergast started from his seat in the chair across from his son “But an alpha- in the Shire? Why you're putting the entire populace at risk!” 

Bilbo looked at him with narrowed eyes, the old hobbit fixing him with a glare in return. Bilbo felt a bit sour over having forgotten that alphas did not exist in the Shire. After so much time around them, they had seemed as natural to the world as air itself but of course, things were different in Hobbiton. Different- and ignorant. 

“Who knows what sort of foul evil the beast is concocting at this very moment!” Foldergast continued, lacking any sort of filter to his words. Bilbo was just happy the old hobbit was still unaware of the many other alphas that Bilbo had stashed away “Feral, the lot of them. Why, if I never see another one it will be too soo-”

“Now that is enough Mr. Hollybrook.” Bilbo snapped, standing to his feet and glaring down at the older hobbit. Foldergast stared back at him, his glasses slipping down his nose. At first, Bilbo had felt it a better idea to keep that information hidden but the insults were too much for him to take.

“Thorin, the father of my children, is an alpha” He confessed, crossing his arms over his chest “In fact the majority of his family are and they are not as bad as we have made them sound. I won’t have you talk about them like that in my own house, are we clear?” 

Foldergast gaped, grasping for a defence but could not find one. Bilbo continued to stare him down until Oswald broke the silence between them. 

“He is? And he hasn't tried to hurt you, Mr. Bilbo?” He asked, genuine concern riddling his shaky voice. 

“No, of course not” Bilbo smiled at him, feeling thankful for his attempt to understand “Don't get me wrong I was very suspicious of them at the start. Why- I hid away from them for a night and a whole day, scared out of my wits” Bilbo chuckled to himself, thinking back on how silly it all seemed now. 

“But I was proven wrong. Over and over again, these alphas have exceeded my expectations and I am incredibly thankful for them” Bilbo’s eyes lingered out the window for a while, a gentle smile pulling at the edge of his lips “I love them” 

It was very true, he had certainly grown a lot since their first scuffle in Rivendell. The hobbit he was then, could not compare to the one he was now and he had the dwarves to thank for it. Having a pack, finally belonging somewhere, was the best thing that ever happened to Bilbo. He wouldn't change any of them for the world. 

“Irak’Amad!” Suddenly, Bilbo was wrapped up with two pairs of very strong arms as Fili and Kili both rounded the corner. They were surprisingly light on their feet these days, what with both of them ditching their heavy coats and weaponry after the first day of their stay. The princes were the only ones out of the company who fit comfortably into hobbit clothing, both of them finding the loose-fitting breeches much preferable to the riding pants they had worn previously. Bilbo dared to say that they looked dashing in the fashion, Fili being daring enough to wear the occasional vest. 

“We love you too Auntie!” Fili said through his blindingly bright smile, burying his nose into Bilbo’s curls. 

“Yes, thank you for taking our uncle and taming him!” Kili added on, chuckling as Bilbo’s hands smacked against his shoulders “He was an absolute sod to live with before you came along!” 

“Boys! Boys, let me- Come now, let me go pl-Boys!” Bilbo fought his way out of the embrace and straightened his clothes, trying his best to appear stern despite the grin creeping across his cheeks. The brothers weren't buying it of course.

“Don't let Thorin hear you talk about him like that,” Bilbo said, wagging a finger in the princess's face. “Your uncle is many things but forgiving, he most certainly is not” The boys shared a knowing look before laughing in iconic unison. 

“These two then,” Foldergast cut in, drawing Bilbo’s and the princess's attention “They are alpha’s too?” 

Bilbo sighed and went to open his mouth, but Kili beat him to it. 

“Yes sir. Kili,” The youngest prince began to bow and Fili picked up the rhythm without hesitation “And Fili” They dipped low before standing together “At your service” 

The older hobbit starred on with a nervous glare, trying his best not to be impressed. Oswald, on the other hand, was absolutely enchanted. Fili’s eyes shifted from Foldergast to his son and a spark of interest ignited in his smile. Kili noticed too and offered the younger hobbit a wink, one that Oswald flustered at and sputtered a little into his tea. 

“Hmph. Respectful at least” Mr. Hollybrook said, shifting in his chair. Bilbo smiled and clasped his hands over one another. 

“Foldergast, please understand,” He started, hoping that the princess’s charm would aid him “I love my betrothed and his family, their biology does not in any way impact their character” 

Foldergast shifted his eyes from one prince to the other. Bilbo personally didn't care what the older hobbit thought of the brothers, but his blessing was important to his wedding day. If Foldergast, one of the most respected elders of Hobbiton, spoke out against his unity then others would oppose them too. Bilbo feared to think about what would happen if such suspicion rose amongst the hobbit populous. Hobbits were naturally gentle, yes, but they had an uncanny ability to say the nastiest things at times and Bilbo really didn't fancy being run out from Bag End by a mob. 

Foldergast sighed, his resolve finally cracking much to Bilbo’s relief. The older hobbit stood and marched right up in front of the two brothers, looking them up and down before smiling gently. 

“Well, Mr. Baggins,” He said and looked at Bilbo once more “ If you have found a happy life amongst them then I can't see how they could be that bad” 

Bilbo returned his smile and opened his mouth to answer- 

“But if you think that I’m who you need to be convincing then you are mistaken” Foldergast laughed, grasping Bilbo on the shoulder before making for the door “You have my blessing boy, but your families might be harder to earn than my own” 

Bilbo’s face paled then, his posture stiffening as Oswald walked past him, joining his father at the door. The older hobbit chuckled to himself as he continued, pushing Oswald along when the younger hobbit stopped to wave the princes goodbye.

“Once I hear from Hildigrim we can move forward,” Foldergast said as his son opened the door for him, Bilbo still glued to his spot on the floor “I wish you luck, Bilbo. Good evening!” 

And with that, and one more wandering gaze from Oswald, the two hobbits were gone and now it was Bilbo’s turn to feel faint. 

“Well! They were lovely weren't they?” Fili asked sarcastically “That younger one was cute at le- Bilbo?” 

Bilbo couldn't hear them, too busy trying not to panic over the idea of introducing them and his entire company to the onslaught of judgemental hobbits that made up his extended family. The Tooks, Bilbo thought he could handle, but he was severely outnumbered when it came to his other relatives. 

Running away to the Shire was meant to be the answer to their problems, but after this reality check, Bilbo was no longer too sure the hoops he would have to jump through here would be that much easier than those in Erebor. Whereas the dwarvish elders had a problem with mating before marriage, hobbits hated alphas all together. Bilbo wasn't sure at all who would be easiest to convince here.

“Thank Mahal, are they gone then?” Thorin asked, poking his head around the door frame. Dori and Nori were right behind them, weapons in hand as though they were about to fight for their very honor. Dwalin rounded the corner next and stood facing the door. 

“I didn't kill the little one did I?” He asked.

Bilbo stared at them, placed a hand to his forehead, and sighed, leaning against Fili’s shoulder. This was going to be a test of his strength for sure. 

\------------------------------

Rest that night had not come easily, not after having to explain to the dwarves what needed to happen in the morning. Bilbo debated about how to proceed if he would rather wait a day or just get it over within the morning. Truth be told, the hobbit had genuinely considered marching out after sundown to have it over with quicker but thankfully his mate had stopped him. In the end, Drogo and Primula were sent to spread the word and Bilbo retired to an early night. All that was left was to sit back and wait for his life to come crashing down. 

“Don't worry Bilbo,” Thorin had said, a gentle hand settling on his mate’s shoulder as the alpha stared at him with soft eyes “ I’m sure we can handle whatever challenge lays before us” 

Fili and Kili, who were present for the conversation along with Balin and Dwalin, smiled in agreement. Bilbo wanted to trust them, wanted to believe that they had what it would take- but their opposition was mighty indeed.

“I know, I just-” He sighed, looking down into his lap where his kits currently slept soundly against his chest. Belladonna and Frerin were curled against each other, their little hands grasping sleepily at their mother’s night robe “I want this to work out. There's no telling with them sometimes...” 

And Bilbo knew above anyone else just how scary his extended family could be. Besides Drogo and Primula, the Baggins clan was a complex web of judgemental and knife tongued hobbits. There was a reason he had grown up with so many walls around him, he had done so due to years of constant ridicule from his cousins. Now, here he was, pushing his dwarves into harm's way. Thorin had tried his best to console him, Balin offering words of wisdom with a smile- but Bilbo knew they were still blissfully ignorant. None of them knew what was coming, but Bilbo did. 

So when they finally started to make their way out of Bag End the following morning, after leaving little Belladonna and Frerin with the others, Bilbo immediately went clammy. His instincts were a mess, being separated from his kits and now being forced to walk into the metaphorical lion’s den. The only thing keeping him sane was how lovely his dwarves in tow looked on this particular morning. Seeing as he was offering them up on a silver platter anyway, Thorin and his immediate family were all dressed to impress. 

Fili and Kili wore matching baby blue vests, grey breeches to match with light yellow zinnias pinned to their lapels. Balin and Dwalin were not matching but certainly complimenting each other with Balin’s wine red coat nicely blending with Dwalin’s pine green vest. Bilbo had been thoroughly surprised when they had managed to find one to fit the dwarf, even more so when Dwalin had agreed to wear it. The brothers were each adorned with holly, Balin’s was clasped into his hair and Dwalin’s sat on his chest.

Who really stole the show though, was of course the king himself. Thorin had his hair tied back, his two iconic braids hanging down along the sides of his face with the rest of his raven hair held back by a silver clasp. He wore a dark grey vest and matching breeches, with the fur cloak he had worn on their journey draped across his shoulders. Bilbo’s father’s broach was pinned delicately next to a lovely branch of hydrangea atop his breast. 

It was customary for the family being introduced to look their best upon evaluations, Bilbo always considered it a fancy way of saying ‘ be sure to look nice when we judge you’ but now, he was happy for it. He could confidently say that his dwarves were a handsome lot, already gaining plenty of attention after just walking down the street. Bilbo had also been sure to douse them all in perfume, as to mask their alpha scents from any wandering hobbits nearby. Balin and himself of course were exceptions, but the omega was in no mood to take chances. 

Bilbo himself was dressed rather plainly in comparison, a method used to make those being judged appear more outstanding. He wore a tan vest, with dark caramel breeches and no coat to accompany them. The only splash of color to be found on him was his mother’s broach, who he couldn't resist wearing to match with his mate and Thorin’s courtship bead which always had a home in his hair.

They were on their way towards Hildigrim’s hole, where the rest of Bilbo’s family would then gather after Rosa, Aldagrim, and old Took himself had taken their turns. Bilbo would introduce them, and then would have to step aside as Baggins of every size would try their best to break through his dwarves' tough exterior. The point of it was simple, ridicule the alphas until they surrendered. Well, they would like to call it a ‘formal introduction’ but Bilbo knew how to read between the lines. 

“Remind me, what do the flowers mean Bilbo?” Kili asked as they rounded a corner, snapping the hobbit from his brooding. 

“Hm? Oh! Well, each of them has its own meanings, remember Kili?” He said softly, trying not to worry the inside of his cheek anymore than he had already.

“Right, remind me what those are again?” The younger prince said, Fili snorting off to the side.

“Well, yours and your brothers are zinnias,” Bilbo started, feeling a little more relaxed talking about a subject he actually liked. Hobbits had meanings for every flower under the sun, seeing as they were highly respected in their culture “Which stands for youth and longevity. You two wear them seeing as you are the youngest of Thorin’s immediate family” 

Kili nodded but Fili soon spoke up “Ah- not anymore. Little Bella and Frerin are the youngest now!” He said with a smile. 

“Yes but your uncle and I aren't married you see,” Bilbo said, wagging his finger in the air with a ‘know it all’ tone. 

“Yet” Thorin added, breaking his previous silence and grinning at the way Bilbo blushed at his remark. Fili and Kili snickered amongst themselves and Bilbo flustered for a bit before collecting his baring. 

“As I was saying,” He said, playfully glaring at his betrothed “Balin, you and Dwalin are wearing holly which symbolizes loyalty and trust,” He said. Balin nodded with a pleased little smile and Dwalin fought very hard to dismiss his own. 

“And Thorin is brandishing a hydrangea,” Bilbo said, looking lovingly over one of his favorite flowers “ Which radiates beauty and symbolizes pure and heartfelt love” 

Thorin’s eyes were there to meet his own when Bilbo looked up, the edges of them crinkling in a smile. Bilbo wanted to kiss him, he wanted to take him and his dwarrows and turn around, abandoning this silly quest and returning home. But when Thorin motioned forward, Bilbo turned and found to his dismay- that they had made it. The Took family hole stood before them, the brilliant blue paint of the door doing little to calm his nerves. 

Bilbo had forgotten too much about his life before his adventure. Thoughts of distant relatives and bothersome cousins had been replaced with the worry of ambush and war. It was silly, that after living through such hardship that he would be scared more so by the reality of the former mentioned, but here he was, sweating. 

Thorin was there, reaching out a hand and entwining their fingers. Bilbo looked at him, saw the pride and confidence holding true even in the face of danger and Bilbo smiled- yes- this was going to be fine. Dear good graces of the green lady, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are parties that must be fought for and earned in the Shire it would seem!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits can say some really mean things sometimes

Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hand a little tighter, noticing how his mate’s posture stiffened under the stress of the situation. He eyed the hobbit carefully, taking in just how apprehensive Bilbo seemed to be. Thinking about it critically, Thorin didn't see what all of the fuss was about. Bilbo was a lovely creature, sassy, and quick-witted to be sure but not offensive. Surely, the rest of his family could not be all that bad. Well- besides the Sackvil Baggins’s which Thorin had been instructed to never trifle with. 

“Hello Bilbo,” Primula said, catching the king’s attention as she stepped out from around the large blue door. Bilbo flinched beside him, Thorin releasing his hand as he walked forward to meet her.

“Morning, Prim” Bilbo greeted her nervously. Primula wore an equally anxious smile, one that mirrored Bilbo’s apprehensiveness and only added to Thorin’s confusion. Along with it though, she was dressed very formally. A light violet dress and mint green corset emphasized the green of her eyes, she was very lovely. 

“Hello your majesties” Drogo, who exited the door after his wife, greeted them next and his outfit seemed to match Prim’s. His caramel breeches threw in a nice contrast though, as did the broach of white roses on his coat.

“Good morning!” Fili and Kili responded, bowing a little with wide smiles. Balin and Dwalin offered their own bows with Thorin providing a stern nod. The two hobbits looked over Thorin and his fellow dwarves very quickly, nodding their heads here and there before their attentions turned back to their cousin. 

“They are waiting inside Bilbo, good luck” Drogo straightened his vest, clearly on edge. Bilbo folded his hands together and nodded, smiling when Primula placed a hand on his shoulder. They shared a very careful gaze and Thorin’s brows knit together. Honestly, what was all the fuss about? 

“Right then, off you go,” Primula said, stepping to the side to allow Bilbo entrance. The hobbit smiled weakly and took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. Thorin looked to either side of him and nodded to his fellow dwarrows, gesturing for them to prepare themselves. The princes smiled, offering a thumbs up while Balin and Dwalin simply nodded in return. 

“Alright now, keep close and speak only when spoken to please,” Bilbo said, looking back at the dwarrows with a very polite smile. Thorin could tell he was fighting back his fear and nodded, hoping to give the hobbit some encouragement.

Bilbo had helped Thorin through so many things, had proven himself to have a brave and courageous heart of gold. Through him, Thorin conquered the sickness that had plagued his family and the foe which had taken them from him. Thorin, with Bilbo by his side, had reclaimed his home and it was through the hobbit before him that they had welcomed two new souls into the world.  
If this meeting with Bilbo’s relatives was all that stood between them and their union, Thorin was determined to see it through.

Slowly, Bilbo led the dwarrows inside, making a quiet comment for them to watch out for the steps despite his obvious nerves. Thorin and his kin did so, making sure to avoid the slightly lower hanging door frame. When they were finally inside though, Thorin was rather impressed. As far as hobbit standards went, it was to Thorin’s understanding that Bag End was considered to be a very lavish home. The Took family home certainly exceeded his expectations. 

From what Bilbo had told him about the Tooks, Thorin understood that they were as close as hobbits came to royalty. The position of Thain was that of a military monarch who held the mastership of the Shire and was a title passed down the Took family line. Unlike a king, they held no real political power, not that they weren't deemed worthy of it, but because the Shire was simply not a political place. Despite this, the position and subsequently the family were highly respected in hobbit society. Thain, was a title just as important to the hobbits as king was to the dwarves and Thorin respected that. He had plenty of experience meeting important figureheads and foreign leaders, Thorin was confident he could charm this one too.

The Took hole certainly reflected the air of royalty, as its ceilings were much higher thanks to the steps which sunk the hole steeper into the earth under its hill. It had grander furnishings, cherry wood chairs, and dressers lining the halls. In contrast to Bag End, it’s walls were decorated with wallpaper, beautiful hand-painted flowers intertwining around the wooden banisters. It was homely, a common theme in hobbit architecture, but very regal in its own way. Thorin did notice the lack of ‘nick-nacks’ which so commonly littered Bilbo’s halls and rooms. The tabletops and dressers were free of clutter, with large display cabinets being used instead, many figures and treasures gleaming safely behind stained glass. 

“Wow” Thorin heard Kili comment from behind him, noticing how the brothers were gazing around the hall.

“Wow indeed!” A very brash voice caught the dwarrows off guard and Thorin looked ahead and spotted a very dandy looking hobbit watching them. He was tall and clearly older with dirty blond curls, a very smug-looking grin adorning his face. He wore navy blues, a splash of pink hidden here and there about the embroidery of his vest. 

“Ah, hello there uncle Hildigrim,” Bilbo said, walking a few steps forward as the hobbit- Hildigrim- met him halfway. They shook hands very stiffly before Hiligrim pulled Bilbo in for a hug.

“Bilbo! So nice to see you!” The taller hobbit said with a laugh, soon accompanied by another male hobbit who strode in from a different hall. 

“Hello there Bilbo!” He said, taking his turn in smothering Thorin’s mate in a hug. He wore the same colors as the other, perhaps a bit darker.

“Hello, Adalgrim!” Bilbo said, a little more happy to see the newer arrival than the latter. Adalgrim was better at drawing Bilbo’s attention, his handsome face, and uplifting voice quickly pulling a smile over Bilbo’s cheeks. They seemed close, a sentiment which made Thorin smile softly to himself. They hugged and laughed, picking up casual conversation and seemingly missing how Hildigrim’s attention turned towards the dwarrows. 

Thorin stiffened, biting back a greeting after remembering Bilbo’s words. The older hobbit walked towards them, his dark hazel eyes narrowing with every step. Thorin could feel Fili and Kili tense next to him, their postures straightening as the older hobbit came to stand right before them. Scenting the air, Thorin could smell that this hobbit was a beta, a stale, and lingering hint of cherry following his every move. Not surgery sweet like Bilbo’s scent, more like sharp and citrusy. 

“Ah, uncle Hildigrim, allow me to introduce,” Bilbo interjected, quickly walking over to stand between the older hobbit and his dwarves “Thorin son of Thrian, Fili and Kili sons of Vili and Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin” 

The older hobbit glared at the dwarrows, openly and unashamedly scenting the air around them. His nose scrunched up as he pulled away, an eyebrow raising.

“You've perfumed them haven't you my boy?” He asked Bilbo, not even bothering to greet the dwarves at all. 

“W- why yes I have” Bilbo admitted, tapping his fingers against themselves nervously. Hildigrim’s narrow gaze shifted to his nephew before he directed it back towards Thorin himself.

“Can't fool me, my nose boy, I can smell an alpha when one’s right in front of me” The older hobbit sneered “Especially when there’s more than one” Thorin was surprised to hear this, the older hobbit talking as if he had personal experience with alphas.

“And this,” He moved to stand right in front of the king, “Is the one we should be worried about the most aye?” Bilbo winced and Thorin felt his hair start to rise along the back of his neck, the old hobbit leaning in to look over him like a prize cattle at a show. 

“Well, um, Uncle- I’d hardly call-” Bilbo started but it was too late, Adalgrim was already walking over, his own critical gaze flowing over the dwarves. 

“Alpha’s in our home, never thought I'd see the day, aye father? Fancy that!” He said with a smile that Thorin couldn't completely trust “Quite underwhelming honestly”

Dwalin’s jaw clenched and Thorin really couldn't blame him, these two were the rudest hobbits he had ever met. It took every amount of willpower not to defend himself as Thorin felt Adalgrim walk around them all, sizing them up.

“Big, not surprised by that though,” The Took said, coming back to stand in front of them again “Wonder if the brutish parts of them are alpha based, or just dwarvish in general” 

Bilbo tensed, worrying at his bottom lip. This must have been what he was afraid of, Thorin thought as he started to put the pieces together. He forced himself to relax, surely they were only trying to intimidate him, a strategy which would not work on such a war-hardened dwarf like himself.

“Paladin, girls! Come on, take a look at the dwarrows” Adalgrim called, out into the hall. Thorin’s gaze flying up to catch the sight of three smaller female hobbits running in with two older ones joining in after them. 

“Hello, cousin Bilbo!” The three little ones said, running over to their cousin and disregarding the dwarves all together. 

“Hello there Matilda, Molly, Opal” Bilbo greeted them with nervous smiles, holding out his hands for them to cling to. 

“Your hair is too long you know, let us cut it for you,” One of them said, to which Bilbo quickly turned around to find a new source of conversation.

“Good morning cousin,” One of the older females said. She held a babe to her hip, the toddler looking around the room with wide eyes. 

“Morning Esmeralda, very nice to see you!” Bilbo said with a smile “Oh and this must be-?”

“Yes, this is wee, Merry!” Esmeralda said, jostling the small fauntling on her hip. Merry looked at Bilbo with a smile, reaching out into the air at him. 

“Where are your little ones, Bilbo? Prim says they're mighty cute and I’d like to get my hands on them sooner than later, if ya’ don’t mind” Esmeralda said, speaking as though she was due her own time to Thorin's children via some legal transaction.

“I promise you’ll see them soon Esmeralda, but I thought that now-” Bilbo started but wasn't given the chance to finish. 

“There he is, the oddball himself!” Another new hobbit entered the room, throwing an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and hugging him close. 

“Hello Paladin, good to see you too,” Bilbo winced, trying to free himself from his cousin’s grasp. The younger hobbit only grappled him harsher, laughing at Bilbo’s attempts at escape. When Bilbo did get free, he walked back over to the dwarves who had been watching on very patiently. This was certainly a mass amount of hobbits, Thorin had never seen so many in one spot before.

“Thorin, company, might I introduce my cousin Paladin the II, current Thain of the Shire,” Bilbo said, begrudgingly stepping aside as Paladin sized up the dwarrows in question. The rest of the hobbits all turned, their attention now on the dwarves as Paladin crossed his arms behind his back. Thorin looked to Bilbo, who gave him a quick nod. Right, now it was his turn. 

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Thorin, son of Thrian, these are my nephews Fili and Kili along with my cousins, Dwalin and Balin” Thorin spoke softly yet sternly, bowing along with the rest of the kin “At your service” 

Paladin stared at them all with a smile, one which Thorin couldn't decipher as genuine or not. The other hobbits all murmured amongst themselves, speaking as if the dwarves were not in front of them at all. 

“Welcome to my home,” Paladin finally spoke, gesturing towards the king “Thorin, so you are who wishes to steal our Bilbo from us?” 

Thorin tensed again, the phrasing causing quite the stir amongst the crowd. He looked to his mate again and Bilbo gestured for him to answer. 

“It is my intention to marry Bilbo Baggins, yes” Thorin replied, managing to keep his voice steady. Thorin nearly smiled as he caught the way Bilbo flustered, shyly smiling his direction even against his obvious anxiety.

“So it would seem. We shall see how well that intention rings true then, won't we?” Paladin responded, turning back towards his family as Thorin clenched his teeth. Dwalin’s shoulders flexed and Thorin’s eyes snapped to him, urging him not to do anything irrational. 

“Paladin, come now you mus-” Bilbo tried to cut in but was silenced by Esmeralda who waltzed up to Thorin with a smirk. 

“King aye? King of what exactly?” She asked. Thorin blinked back at her, a little too dazed to answer her properly. Bilbo placed a hand over his face in shame, wishing to the gods that this would be over soon. 

The first round of Tooks all took their turn, casually questioning the dwarves to no end. As one would finish, another would soon take their place. Even the fauntlings had their turn, which arguably went much smoother than those of the adults.

“How did you manage to kidnap Bilbo?”

“Is it common in dwarves to be vicious and ruthless killers?” 

“How do you expect the children will behave if you don't set a good example?”

Bilbo wanted to apologize after every single one, seeing the way his dwarrow’s faces were contorting more so into expressions of very thin tempers. Thorin expertly dodged and weaved around the trickiest of them, Dwalin being the only one to really have any trouble. Out of them all, Fili and Kili were having the best time of it, having already charmed Bilbo’s youngest cousins. 

“Would you protect cousin Bilbo?”

“We would protect him with our lives if the situation called for it” 

“Would you protect all of his family too?” The three Took triplets were clearly head over heels for the princes, smiling up at them with wide eyes, much to the dismay of their father. About thirty minutes in, Paladin raised a hand and made his way back up to the front. Thorin sighed, hoping that the end was finally in sight.

“Very good, very good,” He said with a laugh “ Alright Rosa, go and let Drogo know it’s alright for the Baggins to come inside” 

Of course, that was not the case, as Rosa returned from outside with a whole new bunch of hobbits. Multiple fauntling’s came rushing in around the feet of their parents, who all happily mingled with the Tooks as if the dwarves before them were marble statues. Thorin had to control his breathing, the mass mixture of scents flooding his nose, and almost giving him a headache. Drogo and Prim offered Thorin supportive smiles before being whisked off into conversations of their own. It wasn't long before the attention was back on them as the new hobbits in the room were anxious to have their shot at trying to break down the dwarrows in front of them. 

“Handsome buggers to be sure, far too tall though” 

“Far too rugged, an alpha’s too, such a shame really” 

Thorin felt his brow start to twitch, two hobbit omegas looking over his shoulders as they talked about him right in front of him. He was reaching his limit, his kin clearly struggling too as Balin was currently being quizzed on agricultural literature. Looking over to Bilbo, Thorin winced as he saw the omega currently worrying at his nails in between two of his cousins. The poor creature looked as though he might break down in tears at any second, no doubt embarrassed by his kin’s forwardness. Thorin knew he had to stay strong, he mustn't break or else-

“I'm honestly surprised one of them has not snapped at the children yet. Alpha’s are known to eat their own young you know” 

“Oh no, surely not!?”

“It’s true, bloodthirsty beasts they are. I’m sure the father might-”

“I beg your pardon?” Thorin snapped, not being able to resist the surge of rage that now flooded through him. His breath hitched, a growl rising in Thorin’s throat at the mere suggestion that he would in any way harm his own children. 

The two hobbits stopped, the entire room going quiet as all eyes flew to the king.   
Fili and Kili both sensed his growing anger beside him and tensed, their eyes boring into him. They starred wildly at the two omegas and then back towards their uncle, not sure whether they should root for him or try to stop him. 

“I would never harm my own offspring” Thorin growled, his lips starting to pull back into a snarl as the two omegas gaped in shock. He was sure that his anger could be smelled even through the copious amounts of perfume that Bilbo had covered them all in, his hands balling into fists as the thought started to bore into him more and more. 

An hour and a half of ridicule, he could put up with it, but Thorin Oakinsheild would not sit by and allow these strangers to talk about his relationship with his bairns. Kin of Bilbo’s or not, that was a line not meant to be crossed by anyone. 

“See! Look, his teeth! He’s a beast!” One of the omega’s said, flinching back as many others in the room gasped. It only succeeded in angering the alpha more as Thorin’s brow drew closed, his eyes narrowing. Dwalin had started to react too, ready to take his cousin’s side and Thorin thought for just a moment that his assistance might just be necessary- before a hand was pressed against his chest. 

“Now that is enough!” Bilbo yelled. Everything stilled, no one moved or even dared to speak. Thorin’s eyes swept down to stare at his mate, who was glaring out at his kin from his stance between them and the king. 

“You have all made your point!” He scolded, the other hobbits in the room staring at him with wide eyes “Enough! I won't hear any more of it” 

“Bilbo, its tradition for-” Adalgrim started but Bilbo’s glare cut him short.

“Enough I said! Tradition or not, I will not stand by and let you ridicule those I Love!” Bilbo scowled, tossing his curls over his shoulder as he spoke “Now I know you don't like it, but this is who I have chosen to spend my life with!” 

He didn't look back at Thorin as he spoke but Bilbo didn't need to, the king could perfectly imagine the fire in his eyes from where he stood. 

“Yes, he is an alpha. But he is also a great dwarf! He has more honor in one finger than most of you do in both feet!” Bilbo’s voice was hot like steam as his words seemed to sear those who heard them “The dwarves, and many others, have fought bravely by my side and I love them all dearly!” 

Thorin moved to place a hand on his shoulder but Bilbo moved before he could, walking right up to Adalgrim and waving a finger in the hobbit’s face. 

“Do not pretend to suddenly care about me and my position in this family! I was gone for over a year, did any of you care?” He asked, looking around the room “With the exception of Drogo and Primula, I haven't seen any of you since my return! But now, that is so interesting, my business is now your own!?” 

Thorin swallowed a lump in his throat, watching as all of the hobbits gathered shifted their eyes towards their toes. He was incredibly thankful that such a force was on his side, he knew better than any of them, Bilbo was terrifying when he was cross. 

“Shame on you! All of you. I’ll trash tradition if I must, this is the dwarf I love!” Bilbo said placing a hand back to Thorin’s chest “And I will marry him” 

The silence of the crowd persisted but Thorin found himself at a loss for words even without the fear of his mate’s wrath. Bilbo had been so frightened of his kin not ten minutes ago, and here he was, talking them down like he had Smaug himself. Not a soul spoke or moved to retreat, and that was when the sound of footsteps broke the silence.

The hobbits all turned and quickly shuffled out of the way when the form of a very elderly hobbit came waddling through. Thorin wasn't very good at guessing the ages of hobbits but even he could tell, this one was a very old one indeed. Her hair was silver, tied back in a bun behind her wrinkled face. She wore a dark salmon shaw around her shoulders, hand-knitted it seemed like. She walked using a cane, one twisted into the shape of a rose stem, wooden thorns engraved along the handle which winded down to its base.

“Grandma Laura…” Bilbo said, watching as she approached him, coming to stand right before him. Her dark grey eyes searched his face, one hand coming to rest on the curve of Bilbo’s cheek. The older hobbit carried with her a brilliant rose fragrance, one which cleared Thorin’s head and relaxed him. There was something familiar about it, perhaps the underlying honey, but it reminded him of Bilbo himself. The other hobbits watched on as she pushed a few stray curls from the omega’s face. 

“My little Bilbo, I believe that's the loudest I've ever heard you speak,” She said with a smile. Bilbo deflated then, his arms sagging at his sides, the older hobbit watched him with a warm gaze, letting him hang his head for a moment before he looked up at her again. 

“I...I’m so sorry grandmother I-” He started.

“Oh Bilbo doesn’t apologize now, it was such a good show,” Laura said with a laugh, her smile a clear replica of Bilbo’s own “You really do love him do you?” 

Bilbo stilled before releasing a very shaky breath. Without even looking, Bilbo reached behind himself and grabbed Thorin’s hand, intertwining their fingers together “yes...Yes I love him” 

“I love you too, zyungel…” Thorin said back, his grin nearly bursting off of the sides of his cheeks “Much more than you’ll ever know” 

“Oh come now that's not fair at all” Bilbo smiled, playfully tugging on his hand. 

“When did I ever promise to play fair?” Thorin quickly responded which made Bilbo honestly giggle. 

“Well then,” Laura chuckled, snapping the couple’s attention back to the crowd which was still watching them with curious eyes. Bilbo flustered, pressing a little closer to Thorin who looked away shyly. 

“I see your mind’s already made up, Bilbo,” The old hobbit said, leaning back against the astonished looks of her kin “And as such, we have no right to hold you from it. You have our blessing” 

“But Laura!” Hildigrim interjection, causing the old hobbit to glare at him. 

“Oh hush you! You old prune, putting these handsome boys on stage like that!” Grandmother Laura scolded him, swatting him in the arm “Shame on you Hildi!”

Hildigrim flinches back, causing a few hobbits to laugh at him, patting the old hobbit on the shoulders. 

“If my Bilbo says they are good then brilliant they must be!” Laura shook her cane “Now hurry this whole show up, I want to meet my great-grandchildren!” 

Bilbo’s eyes lit up, his grip on Thorin’s hand tightening as his eyes began to fill with tears. He rushed forward and enveloped his grandmother in a hug.

“Thank you, grandmother!” He said, pressing a kiss into her cheek. The gathered hobbits all reacted with a mixture of emotions but Thorin couldn't be bothered, all of his attention was stolen imminently as Bilbo turned and smiled up at him, fresh tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time! Whoop!   
> Looking forward to the next one, that's for sure!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbit wedding~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So sorry for the stupidly long wait on this chapter but I really hope it was worth it! Finally, our boys are together!!  
> I do have a few more chapter ideas written up following this but warning- I am going to start on a Fili centric story off to the side!

It was odd, stepping back into his old way of life. It seemed like only yesterday, Bilbo had been fighting for his life amidst the armies of orcs and men. How strange that he should find himself back in the Shire, doing the same old thing that he had been doing years ago. well-Perhaps it wasn't completely the same, not with the little ones to take care of and his newly acquired pack of dwarrows, but Bilbo still felt a little silly. Wearing his old clothes, waking up in his old bed. There were big things that had changed, but somehow it all felt like a dream. Glancing down into his lap, Bilbo smiled as little Bella grabbed at his suspenders, her teal eyes focused on the task at hand. If it was a dream, Bilbo hoped he would never wake from it.

“And what, exactly, are you doing?” He asked her. Bella of course did not answer and instead smiled up at her mother mischievously. Bilbo returned her grin and ran a hand over the top of her soft little head. At just over three weeks, her hair was now starting to thicken and the first waves of curls could now be seen. Frerin had them too and it would seem that Bilbo had successfully passed something along to them after all. He had been worried there for a moment that they took more after their father, but the tables were slowly starting to turn in his favor. 

“Hello, mister, awake are we?” Bilbo cooed, looking to his left where little Frerin was now pushing up on his elbows, staring at his mother with a sleepy expression. His golden hair was thickening faster than his sisters, a light caramel color coming through to shadow the gold with it at well. Yes, it seemed Bilbo had in fact made it through into his children after all. 

A swift breeze blew through the grass, their little picnic blanket fluttering in the wind and Frerin crawled closer to Bilbo’s lap to avoid the chill. A morning breakfast outside had seemed like a perfect idea, but now that the wind was picking up Bilbo was finding his lap and chest very full of shivering fauntlings. Carefully, he gathered his bairns close, one for each arm as they nestled into his chest. He smiled and looked back out over the lake, his view from the top of his hill unmatched in all of the Shire. 

“So wait, how old are you Kili?” 

Bilbo’s ears twitched as he heard a set of familiar voices approaching from behind him. He turned and was pleased to see the princes accompanied by their latest addition, Oswald. 

“78! Going on 79 come winter!” Kili answered the hobbit’s question with a smile, to which Oswald’s mouth hung agape. 

“Surely not! And you, Fili?” He asked. 

“83!” The crown prince replied, enjoying the way Oswald’s eyes opened even wider. The younger hobbit shook his head, a hand on his cheek as he took in the new information. That was when Bilbo was spotted. 

“Mr.Bilbo!” Oswald called, jogging over to him and taking a seat in the grass. 

“Tell me, it's not true, is it? That dwarves live for so much longer than us?” The younger hobbit asked, his gaze wandering for a moment as Bella reached out a hand towards him. 

“I’m afraid so, Thorin is 196 now,” Bilbo said with a chuckle, repositioning Frerin so that the little one could rest his head on his shoulder. Oswald fell back into the grass. 

“Goodness me…” He said with a sigh. Bilbo could understand how he felt, he had been just as surprised when he had first learned the company’s ages. It was interesting seeing someone learn about the dwarves from an outsider’s perspective again, now that Oswald had created a habit of hanging around Bag End. It wasn't as if Bilbo mined the younger hobbit’s company, in fact, he had welcomed it. It was nice to have another hobbit-y hand around the house. He kept the dwarrows entertained with curious questions and was also happy to help Bilbo with the chores when necessary. All in all, a very fine young gentle-hobbit.

“Why so surprised Oswald, how old are you?” Fili asked, coming to stand above the hobbit and smirk down at him. Oswald flustered, not being used to having that question asked. 

“I'm 28 if you must know,” He said, crossing his arms. Both Fili and Kili laughed in response, tumbling back into the grass. 

“28!? By Mahal- I was barely as tall as your knees at that age!” Kili snickered, rolling to his side and tossing the hair from his face. 

“I'm not a fauntling! I’m a mature adult in hobbit eyes!” Oswald sat up and pouted, not very fond of being teased which only caused the princes to laugh even harder. They continued on like that for a while, snapping back and forth at one another in between fits of laughter. Bilbo smiled and hugged his children closer to his chest, rocking back and forth as Frerin started to grumble in his sleep. Yes, perhaps nothing was truly the same and perhaps, Bilbo was much happier with it that way. 

“How old are you Bilbo?” Fili asked, effectively ruining the moment. Bilbo’s brow twitched before he answered. 

“If you ever ask me that again, I swear to knock a century off your own life span, you little goblin” he snapped, causing Fili to flinch and Kili to outwardly laugh at him. 

“What are you three doing up here anyway?” Bilbo asked, playfully tugging on Fili’s braids. The oldest prince rolled out of range of the hobbit’s hands and sat up, leaning against Oswald as he swept the grass off his shirt.

“Mis. Prim says it’s time to start getting ready!” He replied “She’s got a bath running for you already and sent us to get ya’” 

Bilbo’s brows shot up immediately, a smile spreading across his face, oh yes that's right- he was getting married today. 

“Excellent! Alright then, I’ll be off!” He said, quickly standing to his feet with his little ones tucked against his chest. Before he started off down the hill, he turned and looked at the mess he was leaving behind. 

“Feel free to help yourselves to a second breakfast, please do clean up with your done,” He said sweetly, noticing how Kili had already started to shove a biscuit into his mouth. The three youngsters smiled at him with eager nods.

“Oh, and try not to be late this evening!” Bilbo added, padding through the grass. A few shouts of agreement followed after him, ending in giggles here and there and Bilbo smiled. Today was going to be excellent, he could just feel it. 

\------------------------------

Bilbo should have known better than to allow Dori to be left alone with Ori and his sewing supplies. Honestly, when the dwarves in question had mentioned that they had created a garment for his big day, Bilbo had not been expecting a whole clothing line. He and Prim had spent the better half of the morning pampering, getting ready for the day together seeing as she was Bilbo’s family representative. They washed and combed each other’s hair, reciting lines from the rehearsal that had taken place in the days before. Bilbo was incredibly lucky to have her with him, encouraging him whenever he slipped up and boosting his confidence. 

It was when he was finally dressed that the Ri brothers had made their appearance. Primula had slipped away to take care of the twins while Bilbo was dragged off into his bedroom for the next three hours. Dori and Ori both seemed very excited about the event, going on and on about how rare extravagant weddings were in dwarvish society.

Apparently, dwarves didn't usually make large events out of their unions unless the couple being wed held positions of higher rank, choosing instead to keep their business their own. Bilbo couldn't understand why seeing how enthusiastic his company was about this one. Bofur, Bifur, and Nori had all spent the day out and about, helping the Took’s in setting up the fairground for the ceremony. A hobbit wedding was something to be celebrated, a Baggins wedding especially calling for all hands on deck. Bombur had been recruited to help prepare the food and Oin had apparently been hogtied into it all as well. 

Balin and Dwalin were no doubt with Thorin at the moment, who was at Drogo’s house to keep the air of mystery between him and Bilbo alive. It was a tradition that the two entering a union should not see each other before the ceremony and no doubt Gloin was there, making sure the king didn't storm off and snatch Bilbo up despite that. 

Bilbo chuckled to himself, thinking about how silly it would be to see the king under the mountain trodding down the road, dragging some of his strongest dwarrow companions along with him and they all struggled to stop him.

The activities of the groom mattered little at the moment though, as Bilbo’s hair was tied back in multiple elaborate braids. Ori’s fingers moved very quickly through his curls as Bilbo finished buttoning up his favorite canary yellow silk vest. The dwarf meticulously beaded white pearls into the hobbit’s hair donated to them by grandmother Laura herself. Amongst the scattered gems, Ori threaded yellow ribbons through Bilbo's braids, the ends flowing out behind his head like streamers. A few stray curls still bobbed around the sides of his jaw, adding a little charm to his otherwise elegant presentation. Bilbo thought he sort of looked like a kite if kites came with crowns of little stars. For this special occasion, Bilbo had replaced the wooden buttons on his vest with white opal’s to match his hair, the shining color pallet only amplified by his snowy breeches. Bilbo thought that he looked very well put together indeed, but Dori still had a few more surprises. 

“Good heavens Dori, when did you have time to make this?” Bilbo asked, looking over his shoulder as the dwarf presented him with the aforementioned ‘garment’ he had created. It was a cloak, a long and silver cloak with white fur trim. The embroidery alone must have taken days, intricate geometric designs littering the fabric’s edge, like a snowstorm. 

“Oh, here and there. It’s nothing much really” Dori said with a blush, clasping the coak around Bilbo’s shoulders “Just thought you needed some dwarvish flare was all” 

That sentiment was reflected in the silver cuffs Dori then placed around Bilbo’s ear’s, shining metal chains hanging down in elaborate lengths from the tips. Dori and Ori both stood back from him and smiled, taking him all in. Bilbo fiddled on the spot, feeling so silly under their adoring gazes. 

“Bilbo? Are you almost re-” Primula said as she walked past the door, stopping on a dime and double-taking “Oh great green lady! Bilbo…You look beautiful” She gasped.

It was then that Bilbo chanced a glance over to the full body mirror that adorned his closet door and smiled, nearly disbelieving that the regal hobbit he saw looking back at him was really he himself. 

It was evening by the time they started their walk down to the fairgrounds, the princes and their tag-along now long gone from the hill-top. Dori and Ori held the back of Bilbo’s cloak off of the ground as he and Primula walked side by side down the winding hillside. He held his two bairns in his arms, expecting to hand them off to his grandmother when they reached the fairgrounds. Little Bella was fast asleep against Bilbo’s breast, while Frerin stared at the dwarrows behind him from his shoulder. They were dressed in tiny little onesies, hand-knitted by Ori of course. 

In the distance, Bilbo could already see the fairground decorated in ribbons and banners, blue and yellow streamers flowing freely in the wind. He smiled, reminded of the last party he had attended before leaving for his adventure. It was hard to tell hobbit parties apart from one other, all of them bleeding into each other like one everlasting celebration. Bilbo could recall them all being wonderful, and now here he was having one of his own. 

“Are you nervous Bilbo?” Ori asked as they rounded another corner. 

“Actually, no not really” He answered simply, not even needing to give the question much consideration. He had already been through so much with Thorin, his husband to be. It seemed as though finally joining in an official union was merely their next adventure together. 

“I’m ready,” He said with a content sigh, his little party finally reaching the fairground where a whole congregation of hobbits were already milling about. With it being nearly sunset, Bilbo wouldn't expect the uninvited guests to show up until after the formal ceremony. He knew better than to expect hobbits to stay away from the promise of free food but those present at the moment where only those who made up his immediate family. 

“There he is, hello Bilbo!” Greeting them at the edge of it all, was grandma Laura “Now hand over the little ones, come on now” 

“Here you are then, be careful, Frerin just ate before we left” Bilbo laughed and happily passed his bundles over to his grandmother, who held them sweetly in her arms. Laura cooed at the little ones, gently nuzzling into their wispy curls. 

“As if I would let any harm come to these precious little faunts” Laura said with a cheeky grin “You're just as stuffy as that strange mystery fellow with the pointy hat” 

“And who...Might that be grandmother?” Bilbo asked, looking at Primula for an explanation but receiving none when she shrugged in response. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” A new voice that Bilbo had not heard in months surprised him from behind, causing the hobbit to turn dramatically and lock eyes with none other than-

“Gandalf!” He said with a wide grin, running forward and embarrassing the wizard, his arms curling around his middle. Gandalf chuckled, rocking back on his toes as the hand which was not holding his staff, patted Bilbo on the head. 

“Oh, I’m so happy you're here!” Bilbo exclaimed, looking up at the wizard after taking a step back “How on earth- I...I’m so sorry I didn't write, I had no idea how to find-”

“There, there Bilbo” Gandalf waved a hand as the hobbit tried to explain his lack of invitation “ I have my ways, as you are so thoroughly aware by now” 

Bilbo smiled at that, nodding in understanding before happily wringing his hands together in front of his chest. The wizard seemed pleased and stood back, running a hand through his beard as he spoke. 

“Now we all must take our positions, I believe it is about time for it” He said with a smile and a slight wiggle of his brows. Bilbo stared at him

“Positions? Gandalf, what are you-”

“I’m marrying you off, of course,” Gandalf answered, as though the reason for his attendance at all wasn't already obvious “Who better to marry creatures across two very different cultures than I, don't you agree?” 

Bilbo could only blink at him, wanting desperately to have something sassy to remark back but being unable to care that much. In all honesty, he was just happy that Gandalf was here at all. 

The sun had started to gently fall in the sky as the guests of the ceremony all took their seats. Family of the omega sitting to one side and family of the alpha sitting to the other. Truth be told, Thorin’s side was marginally less crowded but no less apprehensive as the dwarves tried their best to hold still. They were all fitted in formal hobbit attire, even Gloin, and Dwalin who didn't look too happy about it at all. Fili and Kili were messing with each other’s braids and Dori was fixing Ori’s ascot for the hundredth time but the excitement evident on all of their faces was palpable. Of course, even they stilled when Gandalf stood to speak. 

Ribbons and streamers of blue and yellow hung down between a lovely little grape trellis that had been set up in front and between the gathered families. Gandalf stood right in the middle and clasped his hands together as he waited for Bofur to jab the princes in the ribs, effectively silencing their whispers. 

“We are gathered here this evening, for a most unusual union” The wizard began, quite strangely “I for one, could not have seen this coming even if I had tried” 

The gathered hobbits all found this to be very entertaining, merrily laughing along as the dwarves all shared knowing looks, highly doubting that particular statement. 

“But I am no less pleased as to its results. These two have been through many dangers together, I myself have stood with them and have watched them fight for each other’s safety through hordes of orc and beast alike” Gandalf’s voice rang through the fairground, capturing the attention of even the lingering voyeurs on its outskirts. 

Hiding inside one of the many propped up tents, Bilbo could hear the wizard speaking and excitedly ran his fingers through the loose strands of hair beside his face. He had been so confident before but now the butterflies were becoming too much, perhaps he was just a little nervous. 

“You're going to be fine my dear, now come here and get ready,” His grandmother said, gesturing for him to stand just at the lip of the tent. He had been tucked away here to further the suspense but Bilbo found himself all too happy to jump to his feet. His grandmother looked him over, messing with the fabric of his cloak here and there, before standing back and smiling at him. 

“Oh, my wee Bilbo. Look at you, the spouse of a king” She said with a watery smile. Bilbo placed a hand on her cheek and laughed. 

“Hardly a king, more like a royal pain in my arse” He joked. His grandmother snickered to herself before swatting him playfully. 

“This evening we join in marriage, Thorin Oakinshield-” Gandalf’s voice boomed out once again and at the mention of Thorin, Bilbo was ushered out to begin his walk. He was to arrive just as Thorin’s introduction had ended and after the king’s long ancestral summary and a few- impossibly endless - seconds of walking, he was there. 

“And Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire” 

Passing under another grape trellis, Bilbo clasped his hands together before letting them fall gracefully to his side. The dwarrows caught his eye first, all of them absolutely beaming at him from their seats. Dori was already crying and even Gloin seemed on the verge of tears. Primula and Drogo waved shyly from the other side, happily grinning from ear to ear and Bilbo’s heart leaped as he gazed forward. He took a deep breath and continued on, squeezing his eyes shut as if to make sure his next impression would last for years and years to come. Finally, Bilbo relaxed, letting his eyes fall open and onto the sight of -Thorin. 

The dwarf stood next to Gandalf, an absolute vision of grace as the setting sun cast shades of gold over his form. He wore a blue tailcoat, spider silk, and embroidered with silver diamonds. His hair was down, rippling around his shoulders as a few braids texturized the raven waves alongside brilliantly blue ribbons. Dwarven bracers of silver clutched his wrists, accenting the cuffs decorating the ends of his braids and on top of it all- Bilbo’s broach, was pressed gently against his breast. 

Bilbo felt his very breath leave him, painfully obvious of the hesitation in his steps as he held himself back from tears. He had been right, blue ribbons suited Thorin very nicely indeed. He walked until he came to stand opposite of the dwarf, smiling up at him as Thorin did the same. The edges of Thorin’s eyes crinkled as he blissfully beamed down at his hobbit, the mere sight of it stealing Bilbo’s breath away. Bilbo wanted to jump him, tackle him to the ground and kiss him right then and there, for once in his life he could stand to skip the formality. 

“You both have fought hard for each other, have shed blood for each other on the field of battle,” Gandalf continued, looking down at the pair of them through kind eyes “What say you?” 

“I, Thorin Oakinshield, would like to formally stretch out my hand in marriage to you,” Thorin spoke first, holding out his hand “Bilbo Baggins” 

“And I, Bilbo Baggins,” Bilbo said, happily taking hold of the hand offered to him “Accept your proposal, Thorin Oakinshield” His hand rested so softly in the huge curve of Thorin’s palm, the dwarf’s fingertips trailing gently over his wrist.

“May the representatives of each family come forward,” Gandalf said, leaving Bilbo and Thorin to beam towards one another like giddy school children. Carefully, Primula and Dwalin made their way up to the front of the ceremony, ribbons held tightly in their hands. 

“Present your blessings, please” Gandalf instructed. Primula went first, sensing Dwalin’s hesitation as he so commonly forgot his lines during practice. 

“I offer this to you, your majesty, as a sign of the Baggins’s family blessing,” Primula said, draping a beautiful yellow ribbon across Thorin’s wrist. 

“And I offer this to you, Bilbo, as a blessing from the house of Durin” Dwalin’s voice broke a little as he spoke, draping a blue ribbon across Bilbo’s wrist. He nodded awkwardly before marching off and Primula tried her best to hide a smirk. 

“Now, with the blessings of each of your houses,” Gandalf then created a white ribbon from his sleeve, long and embroidered, laying it across where the couple’s hands met. Skillfully, the wizard took all three ribbons in hand and tied them, a knot sitting perfectly as the crest of Bilbo’s and Thorin’s hand “You may exchange your vows”

Bilbo’s eyes flashed up to meet Thorin’s own and he felt his heart skip, the king obviously struggling to speak around a lump in his throat. 

“Bilbo, I am afraid that I have done you the terrible disservice of doubting you. From the day we met, to the night when you had thrust yourself between me and the pale orc, I had doubted whether you would be there beside me” Thorin’s eyes seemed to storm at his own words “My vow to you is this, from this day forward I will never cast doubt upon you again for I know now the magnitude of your word and the honor that accompanies it. I cherish you, Bilbo Baggins. You and our children, and I always will” 

Bilbo could already feel the tears in the corners of his eyes start to fight for freedom, threatening to destroy his resolve before he even got his turn to speak. He willed himself to calm, even though he could tell Thorin was in much a similar state. Breaking eye contact, he stared at the grass between his toes as he started. 

“Thorin, words can not describe how dear you are to me. I have lived my life alone, for the majority. Never truly belonging anywhere even after I had fooled myself into believing it otherwise. That morning when I was swept out my door, was the morning I found something worth fighting for '' Bilbo looked up into Thorin’s eyes now, the tears immediately flooding back “You. You, Thorin Oakinshield are worth fighting for and my vow for you is this. I will never leave your side and I will never betray your trust. In me, you may always find forgiveness” 

They moved apart, holding onto the ends of their ribbons as they slipped their hands out of the knot and it tied before them. An infinity symbol stood strong and proud before them, symbolizing their union and the love that they held for each other that kept it together.

“Congratulations, the Valar recognize your union” Gandalf pronounced, queuing an enormous celebration. 

The gathered families erupted into applause and Bilbo rushed forward, Thorin welcoming him into his arms as their mouths crashed together at last. Between the eager peppering kisses of their lips, both alpha and omega laughed, their smiles pressing together as Thorin easily spun them around. When his feet finally did settle back down into the grass, Bilbo took a moment to look out over his now unified family and smiled. 

Just like that snowy day at the base of the lonely mountain, and just like the sunny afternoon years ago in his childhood- Bilbo saw blue eyes beckoning him forward. This time though, there was no horrible bridge stretching out in front of him, for he had already crossed it. This time, Bilbo stood happily on the other side, his hand securely curled around his husband’s as Thorin turned to guide him into a brilliant forest of golden oak trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin's gunna be a baby daddy~


End file.
